Le trottoir d'en face
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Bill travaille dans sa librairie depuis quelques temps et passe ses journées à observé ce SDF qui a élu domicile sur le trottoir d'en face. TS écrit à partir de la demande de Eh-Tom pour la YAC -- yaoi-auth-community.sky'
1. Chapter 1

**Le trottoir d'en face**

**Partie 1/2**

Depuis trois mois à peine, une nouvelle librairie avait ouvert dans le centre ville de Magdebourg. Elle se trouvait être bien placée dans la rue principale regroupant un bon petit nombre de commerces. Le jeune propriétaire âgé de vingt huit ans avait économisé longuement avant de pouvoir ouvrir sa boutique et lorsque l'occasion s'était proposée il avait sauté dessus.

De ce fait, il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'organiser et se retrouvait avec tout un tas de paperasses à renvoyer, des livres et autres fournitures arrivant chaque jour qui devaient être rangés et une clientèle de plus en plus affluente. Ca n'était pas pour déplaire à notre libraire, au contraire c'était plutôt encourageant de voir le monde se presser dans sa boutique, mais il était seul pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde et se trouvait un peu débordé.

Un mardi en fin de matinée, alors qu'il rangeait une nouvelle collection de livres sur les étagères, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et le jeune homme décida de prendre sa pause. Il déjeunait tous les jours dans la petite brasserie à l'autre bout de la rue et connaissait très bien la patronne puisqu'elle l'avait embauché pendant plus de cinq ans, le temps qu'il puisse réunir l'argent pour ouvrir son propre commerce. Il prit sa veste et son porte feuille, ferma la porte de sa boutique.

Alors qu'il descendait les trois petites marches de sa librairie, il regarda sur le trottoir d'en face où se trouvait une boulangerie le regard un peu triste le trouvant bien vide pour la première fois depuis trois mois, mais se reprit rapidement et descendit la rue d'un pas assuré.

« Bonjour Carmen ! » S'exclama-t-il en approchant du comptoir où se trouvait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Oh Bill, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Toujours aussi débordé mais ça va plutôt bien et toi ? »

« Bien bien merci, alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Croque madame, frites et bière pression ? » Demanda Carmen en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la question alors que tu sais déjà ? » Rit le jeune homme.

« Peut être parce que j'espère qu'un jour tu voudras goûter à autre chose au lieu de te cantonner à un seul et unique plat. Le croque madame est devenu banal. »

« Oh ! Mais tant que moi je ne le deviens pas tout va bien. » S'offusqua faussement Bill.

« Toi banal ? A part ton repas du midi en semaine, en effet je ne vois pas. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, Carmen partit prendre d'autres commandes et Bill s'assit sur un des tabouret près du bar attendant son plat qu'il préférait manger là plutôt que sur une table tout seul dans un coin. Là au moins il pouvait parler avec Carmen et son neveu Jo qui avait depuis peu prit sa relève. Il aimait vraiment cet endroit s'y sentant un peu comme chez lui et toujours bien accueillit malgré son originalité bien visible loin de toutes les banalités comme l'avait très bien dit la patronne.

En effet Bill n'avait rien de commun. C'était un grand, mince et beau jeune homme aux allures quelques peu androgynes portant des vêtements près du corps mettant en valeur ses formes discrètes mais agréables. Ses cheveux longs et noirs corbeau dont il prenait particulièrement soin restaient la plupart du temps lisses mais le jeune homme s'aventurait parfois dans des coiffures extravagantes dont seul lui avait le secret.

A cela s'ajoutait une touche peu commune pour un homme : le khôl noir entourant ses yeux bruns lui donnant cet air mystérieux qu'il tentait de préserver dans ses attitudes. Non, Bill n'avait rien d'un jeune homme ordinaire. Il avait toujours eu un style particulier et malgré ses vingt huit ans il était resté presque le même depuis des années.

Jo s'approcha pour servir la bière de Bill et le salua rapidement avant de continuer à servir les autres clients du bar. Une dizaine de minute passa et Carmen arriva avec le croque madame de Bill. Le brun la remercia et dévora son assiette en quelques minutes à peine complètement affamé par sa matinée de travail. Il bu la fin de sa bière laissant un peu de mousse dans le fond et parla d'un peu de tout avec Jo qui lavait les verres à soda jusqu'à treize heures trente environ. Il paya et quitta la brasserie pour aller retrouver sa librairie avant l'heure d'ouverture de l'après midi afin de continuer le rangement des nouveaux livres.

Sur le chemin Bill essaya de se fixer une liste de choses à faire avant la fin de la journée et les nota sur son téléphone dans message brouillon. Il manquait parfois d'organisation alors il préférait noter plutôt que d'oublier et de se retrouver le lendemain avec les tâches passées aux oubliettes additionnées à celle du jour.

Approchant de son commerce il releva la tête et croisa ce regard triste qu'il aimait tant et qu'il souhaitait voir rieur un jour prochain avant de rentrer dans la librairie. C'était ce même regard qu'il avait cherché en partant de la librairie pour aller manger mais qu'il n'avait pas trouvé froissant un peu son humeur. C'était le regard de ce sans domicile fixe qu'il essayait de capter tous les jours au moins en allant manger. Bill ne connaissait rien de cet homme assis sur son morceau de carton entre la boulangerie et la mercerie tous les jours de la semaine, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer fortement chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait.

Le sans abris avait une allure miséreuse. Il était maigre, sale et dans le besoin. Mais derrière cette apparence Bill voyait une beauté inimitable. Il n'avait encore jamais osé aborder cet homme qui semblait jeune, peut être même plus que lui. Bill avait sans doute peur que ce blond dreadé qui lui plaisait indéniablement l'envoie promener en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire s'il essayait de lui parler.

Le sans abris s'était fabriqué une carapace pour empêcher les gens d'approcher de trop, il semblait simplement ne plus croire en rien. Il remerciait d'un signe de tête les gens qui lui donnaient parfois une pièce alors qu'il n'en demandait pas forcément. Il ne voulait pas donner de lui l'image d'un homme réclamant la pitié des passants. Il acceptait parfois un croissant fraichement acheté par un tiers dans la boulangerie ou un euro afin de manger quelque chose mais ne réclamait rien. Il attendait simplement que sa fin vienne d'elle-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que voulait dire le mot « espoir ». Il n'avait plus d'amis, plus de famille, alors qu'attendait-il exactement à part la mort ? Rien.

Et si Bill allait le voir, ce serait pour lui dire quoi ? Comment entamer la conversation ? Cela rendait le brun vraiment très nerveux et dans le même temps il avait déjà réfléchit à des solutions pour aider cet homme alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. La seule chose qu'il savait était que malgré l'état du jeune homme assis sur le trottoir d'en face il ne pouvait nier que ses sens lui lançaient une alarme chaque fois qu'il parvenait à croiser les yeux du beau dreadé. Bill s'en voulait de n'avoir encore rien fait mais il était timide et apeuré à l'idée d'être déçu parce qu'il n'aura pas pu l'aider pour cause de refus ou bien parce qu'il n'en n'aura pas été capable.

Le brun soupira en posant sa veste sur une chaise dans la réserve et alla retrouver ses cartons remplis de romans en tout genre attendant de trouver leur place dans la boutique. Bill tomba sur des romans policiers mais aussi fantastiques. Plus tard il s'occupa de trouver un endroit où mettre les livres pour enfants et sous les coups de quatorze heures trente il rouvrit la librairie au public jetant un œil au dreadé qui dormait profondément sur son bout de carton. Il avait encore dû passer une nuit blanche à chercher le sommeil au travers du froid automnal.

L'après midi se passa sans encombre et finalement Bill parvint à terminer de remplir quelques papiers important à renvoyer et à ranger tous les livres en attente en plus de s'occuper de ses clients. Il avait déjà quelques habitués mordus de lecture qui parlèrent un peu avec lui de livres récemment parus et le soir venu il rentra dans son petit appartement situé juste au dessus de son commerce.

Pour une fois l'heure était raisonnable. Il lui était arrivé de rester très tard, pour tout terminer correctement traînant parfois jusqu'à vingt deux heures dans sa librairie. Il travaillait dur pour y arriver et ça avait l'air de payer.

[…]

Le mardi suivant arriva rapidement et Bill reçu les nouveaux livres des éditeurs en plus de ceux commandés par ses clients à la recherche d'exemplaires précis. Il rangea le tout en peu de temps le nombre de livre arrivant chaque semaine diminuant un peu vu que la librairie était à présent bien achalandée. Une petite fille vint avec sa mère pour acheter la suite de sa série de livres basés sur une histoire de fées et un homme plutôt âgé fut plutôt intéressé par les romans policiers. D'autres personnes vinrent aussi acheter divers choses, aussi bien des livres que des fournitures scolaires ou un simple stylo.

Ce midi là comme tous les autres Bill alla manger à la petite brasserie du bas de la rue et revint rassasié par un croque madame accompagné de frite et sa bière quotidienne. Il croisa le jeune dreadé qui ne releva la tête que lorsque le brun fut rentré dans sa librairie.

L'après midi se passa sans encombre son affaire marchait bien et il était plus détendu ces derniers jours cependant il avait encore un peu de mal à tout gérer. Vendre, ranger, nettoyer, conseiller et autres devoirs de commerçant devaient être menés à bien par sa seule personne et c'était épuisant.

Vers seize heures Bill qui était en train de regarder au travers de la vitrine en buvant son café posa ses yeux sur le sans abris. Il faisait parti du paysage et cela rendait triste le brun qui aurait voulu que ça change mais il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder. Il était terriblement beau, ses yeux habillés de longs cils étaient perçants et sa bouche pas moins attirante était ornée d'un piercing argenté. Son visage à la peau terne et aux joues creusées n'en était pas moins fin et joli. Il avait beau avoir l'air fatigué, sale et maigrichon, Bill le trouvait à son goût, parfaitement même.

Le brun soupira après avoir terminé son café et partit nettoyer la tasse dans le petit évier présent dans la réserve. Il revint s'asseoir derrière la caisse n'ayant plus rien à faire pour le moment et ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre qu'il était en train de lire. C'était un peu à l'eau de rose mais Bill aimait les choses un peu fleur bleue tant que ça n'était pas poussé à l'extrême et que ça restait agréable à lire. Il détestait les histoires longues et ennuyante et celle là n'en était pas une. Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit, il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de pages à lire ce qu'il fit coupant sa lecture deux fois pour aider des clients et encaisser leur paiement.

Une fois terminé il se sentit plus léger et heureux d'avoir su le fin mot de l'histoire. Une histoire d'amour qui fini bien c'est toujours plaisant, tant que ça ne tombe pas dans le superficiel. Ce livre avait beaucoup plu à Bill et lorsqu'il relu le titre, instantanément sa tête se tourna vers la droite de façon à voir le jeune dreadé toujours à la même place, allongé sur son morceau de carton, endormi.

Le titre n'était autre que « Le trottoir d'en face » et l'histoire parlait d'une relation entre un homme et une femme tous les deux prostitués travaillant dans la même rue mais se trouvant toujours l'un en face de l'autre, chacun d'un côté de la rue. Au début ils ne se connaissent pas, n'osent pas s'approcher puis lorsque l'un des deux fait un pas vers l'autre ils deviennent amis puis rapidement amants et arrivent finalement à s'en sortir à la fin de l'histoire, quittant la prostitution chacun leur tour pour tenter de trouver un métier plus décent.

Evidemment Bill fit le rapport entre lui et le jeune sans abris et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut être qu'il avait trouvé une façon de l'approcher un peu. Cela restait de la supposition mais le brun ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés à voir cet homme se laisser détruire par le froid et la faim.

Il prit un crayon dans le pot tout près de lui et rouvrit le livre à la dernière page. Il chercha ses mots, il ne savait pas trop quoi écrire finalement, il releva les yeux et regarda de nouveau le jeune homme assis dehors. C'est alors qu'il se mit à poser quelques mots sur le papier.

« Si quelqu'un vous offrait une vraie aide, l'accepteriez-vous ? »

Bill hésita à signer mais le fit tout de même mettant simplement son prénom, il n'ajouta rien d'autre et referma le livre. Il reposa le crayon et regarda de nouveau celui qui faisait battre son cœur anormalement vite alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il se leva et sorti de la librairie en simple t-shirt dans le froid du mois d'octobre. Lui avait la chance d'être toujours au chaud et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de sentir son corps frissonner au contact de l'air. Il traversa la rue rapidement et se posta près du sans abris toujours endormi auprès duquel il déposa le livre et repartit aussitôt.

« Des clients m'attendent. » Se trouva-t-il immédiatement comme excuse.

L'heure de fermer la librairie arriva lentement pour Bill qui observait le dreadé du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier était toujours endormi et le livre n'avait pas bougé de place. Les premières pages tournaient toutes seules de temps en temps à cause des quelques coups de vent légers. Bill se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieur se demandant comment réagirait le jeune sans abris dont il était éprit.

Vers dix neuf heures le dernier client repartit content de sa nouvelle acquisition et Bill ferma la porte à double tour à sa suite. Il retourna près de la caisse qu'il vida dans une petite sacoche de cuir noir. Il éteignit toutes les lumières se retrouvant dans la pénombre. Seuls les réverbères de la rue permettaient à Bill de ne pas être totalement dans le noir et alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard dans la rue au travers de la vitrine, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le beau dreadé le livre entre les mains regardant dans sa direction une lueur étrangement reconnaissante dans les yeux.

Bill sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge se serrer, et même si l'homme au dehors ne pouvait le voir, il s'enfuit à l'arrière du magasin porté par sa timidité afin de monter dans son appartement rejoindre sa solitude.

Le brun mangea tranquillement un plat de pâtes au parmesan devant le journal télévisé et après avoir tout rangé il ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur la rue pour fermer les volets. C'est là qu'il vit le jeune homme assit près du réverbère en train de lire le livre déposé plus tôt près de son corps endormi. Assis en tailleur, le livre entre ses mains gantées, le dreadé n'entendit pas le brun ouvrir la fenêtre mais lorsque Bill verrouilla les volets, il releva la tête laissant un début de sourire s'inviter sur ses lèvres gercées. Que deviendrait cette esquisse lorsqu'il arriverait à la dernière page ?

[…]

Le jeune libraire avait passé une nuit agitée à penser au dreadé en train de lire le livre. Il s'était dit qu'au moins il avait accepté le cadeau, que c'était déjà quelque chose d'important pour lui. Pour une fois, la nuit aura été peut être moins pénible pour le sans abris et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses volets, la tête cotonneuse d'avoir si peu dormi, Bill sourit en apercevant son futur petit protégé en train de dormir dans sa maison de fortune faite de carton.

En réalité le jeune homme ne dormait presque jamais. Le froid, le bruit et le sol dur ne lui permettaient de dormir que lorsqu'il était vraiment à bout. Alors il parvenait à fermer les yeux puis à somnoler, mais rares étaient les nuits où il arrivait à dormir vraiment plus de vingt minutes. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne pas dormir depuis plus de deux ans qu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue et de toute façon il ne se dépensait pas beaucoup. Il se levait uniquement pour aller aux toilettes publiques dans le parc avoisinant le quartier et pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes cachant ses précieux morceaux de cartons dans le minuscule passage entre la boulangerie et la mercerie.

Bill passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de refermer sa fenêtre. Il se prépara, prit son petit déjeuner et un peu avant neuf heures trente il descendit dans sa librairie. Il alluma les lumières, passa un rapide coup de balai ayant oublié de le faire la veille puis remit quelques euros dans la caisse pour rendre la monnaie.

Après cela, il prit son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte de la boutique laissant l'air frais pénétrer quelques minutes alors qu'il retournait derrière la caisse.

Lorsqu'il revint pour fermer la porte, ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet posé sur la deuxième marche. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, c'était le livre qu'il avait donné au dreadé la veille. Bill ne l'avait pas remarqué en venant ouvrir la boutique et à présent il se retrouvait comme un idiot avec le livre dans les mains à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Le jeune sans abris avait deviné sans difficulté que le cadeau venait du libraire. Bill leva les yeux et vit le dreadé toujours somnolant puis se souvint de son petit mot à la fin de l'ouvrage.

Bill trembla un peu et l'appréhension s'empara de lui lentement. Il hésitait à ouvrir le livre. Il avait peur que son petit mot soit resté sans réponse. Mais après quelques secondes il ne put résister à la curiosité et trouva bien vite la dernière page. Il relu son mot et descendit plus bas : il avait répondu.

Le brun parcourut la courte phrase qui avait été apposée à la suite de la sienne et sourit franchement en relevant la tête vers le sans abris qui était à présent assis sur son carton replié frottant ses yeux, tout n'était pas vain.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois plus au Père Noël depuis longtemps mais qui sait ?

Tom.

Ps : Merci. »

Alors il s'appelait Tom… Le brun se dit que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Un prénom aussi mignon que son propriétaire pensa également Bill qui traversa la rue après avoir refermé la porte de la boutique à clé. Ca prendrait peu de temps, il était tôt et puis dans le pire des cas les clients patienteraient bien deux minutes.

Il se posta près de Tom qui semblait avoir réussi à dormir un peu et se baissa à sa hauteur. Bill essaya de ne pas rougir même si c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près du sans abris et qu'il le trouvait carrément magnifique. Le brun se para d'un sourire franc qui lui fut à peine rendu mais l'intention était là et tendit le livre.

« Euh, il est pour vous, vous pouvez le garder. » Balbutia le libraire un peu intimidé.

« Oh euh, merci alors. » Répondit Tom doucement en saisissant le livre qu'il glissa dans un sac en plastique à l'intérieur d'un sac à dos qu'il avait toujours près de lui. Ainsi le papier serait protégé.

« Et puis tu…Euh vous savez »

« C'est bon tu peux me tutoyer hein… » Coupa le dreadé.

« Tu sais, moi non plus je ne crois plus au père noël depuis longtemps mais j'ai cru en moi et j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie. » Continua Bill.

« Je ne crois plus en rien. »

Bill perdit son sourire et son visage devint aussi grave et triste que celui de Tom. Ils avaient baissés les yeux tous les deux et un blanc s'était installé. Bill ne sut quoi dire de plus alors il se leva et lança :

« Bon et bien, je vais y aller, les clients vont se retrouver à la porte. »

« Oui. » Dit simplement Tom.

« Je…A bientôt. »

Bill se retourna et traversa la rue lentement jusqu'à ce que Tom l'interpelle :

« Bill ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci… » Ajouta le dreadé avec des yeux exprimant la reconnaissance.

Bill se contenta de sourire, rouvrit sa boutique et retrouva sa place derrière la caisse. La journée s'écoula normalement et le travail ne manquait pas, Bill avait reçu des cartons supplémentaires en fin d'après midi qui n'étaient pas prévu pour ce jour là et se retrouva à ranger des livres, à les étiqueter jusqu'à plus de vingt et une heures. De plus, la météo allait bientôt faire des siennes. Le froid arrivait à grands pas, la nuit promettait d'être pénible pour un certain dreadé.

[…]

Le soleil s'était couché et Bill monta dans son appartement après avoir fermé sa librairie exténué. Il mangea tranquillement devant la télé et comme tous les soirs il ferma ses volets. Il commença par ceux donnant sur la petite cours derrière le bâtiment puis ouvrit la fenêtre du côté de la rue. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la pluie fine qui s'abattait sur la ville et surtout sur Tom. Les cartons dreadé allaient être trempés et il passerait une nuit horrible. Cependant Bill referma la fenêtre après voir accroché les volets et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Oui il se trouvait cruel d'essayer d'ignorer l'état de Tom mais il ne le connaissait pas. En voyant le jeune sans abris sous la pluie à peine protégé sous son carton il avait pensé à descendre le chercher pour qu'il passe la nuit dans son appartement, au chaud. Cependant, il s'était dit que peut être cet homme qu'il trouvait si beau était en fait quelqu'un de dangereux même si ça ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. C'était certainement stupide et justement Bill était à présent assis sur son canapé, le dos droit et les sourcils froncés. Il pesait le pour et le contre tandis que la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte sans qu'il le sache. Quelques minutes passèrent et un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Bill qui se leva promptement et ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde avant de prendre ses clefs et de descendre dans la rue.

Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Tom était recroquevillé sous son carton, grelottant de froid et gémissant de temps à autre. Le dreadé pestait aussi contre le vent qui emportait sa maison de fortune. Alors Bill ne pensa plus au fait que Tom aurait pu être dangereux, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de prendre un parapluie ou même une simple veste, il était déjà trempé, son pull lui collait à la peau. Il avança et dit doucement :

« Tom ? Tom c'est Bill… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là tu vas être trempé rentre chez toi va. »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi mais tu viens avec moi, tu ne restes pas ici. » Expliqua le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » Souffla Tom en relevant les yeux.

Ils se dévisagèrent, Bill était trempé, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et son maquillage était complètement fichu. Tom ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mystique comme cela.

« Tu ne vas pas rester sous cette pluie, vient avec moi s'il te plait. » Insista Bill.

« Bien sûr que si je vais y rester, c'est pas le premier orage qui me passe dessus. Puis si je meurs cette nuit, tant mieux, je serai tranquille, enfin. » Répondit lascivement Tom.

Le cœur du brun brûla sous ces paroles. Que Tom meurt ? Sous sa fenêtre ? Alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait finalement c'était le sortir de sa galère. Non sûrement pas alors il insista encore même s'il risquait de se faire envoyer paitre une nouvelle fois :

« Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant Tom. Tu es trop jeune, tu…tu ne peux simplement pas mourir ce soir. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Viens avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi tu te soucis de moi ? »

« Je…Je sais pas » Répondit Bill avant de se baisser pour prendre le bras de Tom dans sa main et le tirer vers lui pour qu'il sorte de son carton.

« Allez…Viens…Tom… »

« Putain lâche moi ! Laisses-moi crever en paix merde ! » Rugit le dreadé.

Bill recula et tomba les fesses sur le macadam inondé. Un soupir triste s'échappa et Tom releva le regard. Il regrettait de l'avoir envoyé se faire voir de la sorte, Bill voulait l'aider simplement. Alors il essaya de se radoucir :

« Pardon…Excuse-moi. Juste, j'ai plus l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de moi réellement. »

« Et bien moi je m'intéresse à toi, je veux t'aider Tom ! Je veux te connaître et te sortir de là. » Termina Bill dans un murmure.

Tom inspira fortement, il était assis sous son carton, le menton posé sur ses genoux remontés et regardait le brun attendre une réponse positive sous la pluie battante. Et alors qu'un nouvel éclair trancha le ciel illuminant la ville, le dreadé se laissa tenter par la bonté évidente de son vis-à-vis :

« Juste cette nuit… »

Bill planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond brillants d'espoir retrouvé même s'il essayait de le cacher et n'ajouta rien. Il se releva, tira Tom par le bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Sans un mot, ils prirent les cartons du dreadé et entrèrent dans l'immeuble de deux étages par la porte donnant sur la rue. Les morceaux de cartons furent déposés en bas des escaliers dans le hall. L'appartement plus haut était inhabité donc personne ne les prendrait ou les jetterait.

Ils montèrent silencieusement, Bill était devant dégoulinant d'eau et Tom n'était pas beaucoup plus sec. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et tout de suite le brun proposa à Tom d'aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer et profiter de pouvoir se sentir propre pour une fois. Tom déposa son sac à dos dans l'entrée et dit mal à l'aise :

« Je veux pas déranger, je suis là juste pour dormir, je… »

« Tu discutes pas tu vas à la douche, j'vais pas te laisser trempé comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu fasses une pneumonie. » S'esclaffa Bill. « En plus tu vas tout salir, aller vas-y j'irai après, je vais préparer du chocolat chaud tu aimes ? »

« Je suis gêné vraiment, mais… » Tenta une nouvelle fois le dreadé.

« Y'a pas de mais aller hop hop hop. » Ajouta le libraire en retirant ses chaussures et Tom l'imita.

« D'accord, euh et oui j'aime. »

« De ? » Demanda le brun les sourcils haussés.

« Le chocolat chaud. J'aime ça, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu. » Sourit tristement Tom.

« Hum…Bon suis-moi je vais te donner ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. »

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et entrèrent dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait au bout. Bill sorti deux grandes serviettes éponges dont une qu'il posa sur le lavabo avec un gant de toilette.

« Voilà, pour les produits, savon, shampoing, tout est posé par terre dans la douche. » Expliqua le jeune homme. « Oh attends moi ici cinq secondes je reviens. » Ajouta-t-il encore.

Tom se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, il s'était retrouvé chez Bill alors qu'ils ne connaissaient presque rien l'un de l'autre et s'en voulait d'avoir accepté. Il se sentait de trop dans le joli appartement du brun décoré sobrement mais agréablement. Il était debout dans la salle de bain à attendre le retour de Bill et se frottait la nuque nerveusement en se mordant la lèvre.

Finalement il se dit que pour une fois qu'une personne s'intéressait à lui et lui proposait son aide même pour une nuit, il avait sûrement le droit d'en profiter, même un peu. Alors il défit sa veste, son sweet et retira ses trois couches de pull-overs fins. Le tout se retrouva au sol et lorsqu'il alla pour retirer son long t-shirt, Bill revint avec des vêtements dans les mains.

Le brun voyant Tom se déshabiller rougit violemment et son cœur frappa sa poitrine fortement. Il tendit les vêtements au dreadé qui prit le tout lâchant le bas du t-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever. Les mains de Tom frôlèrent celles de Bill qui frissonna et ne put que bégayer :

« Euh voilà, tiens, je… »

« Merci, t'es pas obligé tu sais. » Répondit Tom.

« J'ai pris des anciens vêtements à moi, ça ira bien pour la nuit je pense. Euh bon donnes-moi les autres je vais les mettre à laver y'en a pour trente minutes. On les fera sécher près du radiateur tu pourras les remettre demain. » Débita le brun pour tenter de masquer sa gène.

Tom n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de Bill et laissa un petit sourire prendre place sur son visage qui fit fondre le brun sur place. Les lèvres du blond avaient beau être gercées et abimées elles n'en étaient pas moins joliment dessinées.

Le brun se réveilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain sans un mot de plus laissant Tom se laver tranquillement. Il mit les vêtements du dreadé dans la machine et la mit en route en programme court.

Bill avait prit l'autre serviette pour lui et épongea ses cheveux avant de la poser sur ses épaules. Il prépara les tasses dans lesquelles il mit du cacao en poudre et fit chauffer le lait. Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Tom réapparut dans le salon habillé du large bas de survêtement et du t-shirt que lui avait prêté Bill, ses dreads enroulées dans la serviette. Il avança jusque dans la petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon faisant sursauter le brun qui ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

« Ah alors, ça va mieux ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui merci, je sais pas quoi te dire à part merci. »

« Ben dis rien alors. » Sourit Bill versant le lait chaud dans les tasses avant d'en poser une devant Tom sur le petit bar.

« Merci. » Dit encore le dreadé.

« Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. » Se moqua gentiment le brun pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Tom sourit et serra la tasse entre ses mains, c'était agréable d'être là, au chaud, avec Bill qui était si gentil avec lui. Ils burent leurs boissons et Bill qui n'était toujours pas sec eut des frissons. Il se dépêcha de terminer et fila à la douche en glissant à Tom qu'il pouvait s'installer sur le canapé et allumer la télévision.

Dans la douche, Bill réfléchit et se dit qu'il devait avant tout aider Tom et mettre de côté sa forte attirance pour le blond. Ca serait difficile, il n'était pas sûr de ne plus y penser voir pas du tout mais il essaierait. Tom avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter c'était sûr et Bill ne voulait pas compromettre leur relation en lui faisant des avances. Il ne savait rien du dreadé, peut être qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par lui, Bill devait composer avec cela.

Il s'habilla et sécha rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de les coiffer et de retourner dans le salon. Il s'était absenté à peine dix minutes et pourtant Tom était déjà en train de s'endormir sur le canapé. Bill s'approcha pour lui demander s'il voulait manger quelque chose. Tom refusa d'abord comme à chaque fois mais Bill insista et ils mangèrent tout de même quelque chose. Rien de mieux que du pain et du Nutella pour aller mieux. Tom savoura ses tartines et ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Le brun apprit simplement que le dreadé avait vingt cinq ans. Bill savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et qu'il n'apprendrait pas grand-chose de plus sur lui ce soir là alors il lui proposa d'ouvrir le canapé lit mais Tom s'y opposa. Il avait peur de déranger et le brun ne put pas insister plus.

« C'est bon Bill, tu as déjà fait beaucoup, je vais dormir sur le canapé comme ça ne t'en fais pas. »

« Prends au moins une couverture…Bouge pas je vais t'en chercher une. » Ajouta Bill en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre en quête de l'objet.

Tom soupira attendrit devant la dévotion de cet homme qui lui voulait du bien, seulement du bien et qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Peur de déranger, peur d'attiser la pitié, peur d'envahir. Tom ressentait tout cela mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le brun revenir avec une grosse couverture dans les bras les cheveux toujours humides tombant sur ses épaules.

« Merci. » Souffla une nouvelle fois le dreadé.

« De rien…J'ai étendu tes vêtements sur le radiateur de la salle de bain. Bonne nuit Tom. » Répondit Bill en allant dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit. »

La dernière réplique ne fut qu'un murmure et le blond s'allongea sous la couverture. Il se sentait bien et mal à la fois. Bien de pouvoir dormir au chaud, chose qu'il n'avait plus espérée depuis un bon moment déjà. Mal parce qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et lui-même savait que demain il retournerait dans la rue, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Cependant il s'endormit rapidement et n'entendit pas Bill revenir dans le salon à pas de loup pour le regarder dormir éclairé par la faible lumière provenant de la rue filtrant au travers des volets, assis près du meuble de télévision.

Le brun resta là pendant presque une heure ne se lassant pas de faire glisser ses prunelles sur le visage paisible de Tom qui avait toujours la serviette enroulée dans ses dreads. Les éclairs toujours présents bien que moins fréquents illuminaient la pièce un peu plus. Tom était si beau, trop beau pour lui pensa Bill. Son cœur battait bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse rester indifférent aux charmes de Tom et lorsqu'il se leva pour aller se coucher il libéra délicatement les dreads de cet homme endormi dans son canapé en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il rejoint sa chambre le cœur lourd et l'esprit rempli de doutes. Tom accepterait-il plus encore que cet hébergement furtif ?

[…]

Ce jeudi matin, lorsque Bill se leva il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et eut bien du mal à sortir de sous sa couette. Après s'être motivé mentalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où il pensait voir Tom encore endormi, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un canapé vide, la couverture pliée posée dessus avec les vêtements que le brun lui avait prêté la veille pour dormir. Tom était parti. Tom s'était enfuit.

Bill alla dans la salle de bain et découvrit un radiateur nu. Les vêtements de Tom avaient disparus et son cœur se serra. Il s'assit sur les toilettes fermés et frotta son visage de ses mains. Sa gorge était nouée et il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout c'était juste pour une nuit, Tom l'avait prévenu, il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Sauf que le blond n'embêtait Bill en rien. C'est lui-même qui avait proposé à Tom de venir chez lui, c'est donc qu'il le voulait bien et que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais le dreadé s'était senti de trop et avait préféré partir avant que Bill ne se réveille pour ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir, pour ne pas avoir à se faire virer gentiment de l'appartement où il avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis des mois.

Le beau libraire ne pensa qu'à une seule chose en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Tom reviendrait ici et resterait. Il le fallait. Même si ça ne devait être qu'un colocataire et que jamais il ne se passerait quelque chose entre eux, Bill ferait des concessions et sortirait cet homme de la galère.

Il se sentait rejeté c'est vrai, mais il ne connaissait pas le passé de Tom, être dépendant de quelqu'un n'était pas simple lorsqu'on avait toujours une fierté et qu'on ne voulait pas s'imposer. Le dreadé avait simplement réagit humainement. Bill essayait de trouver des raisons à ce rejet en essayant de se persuader que Tom accepterait une nouvelle aide de sa part.

Bill se leva tristement et se déshabilla, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle douche. Il ouvrit le robinet pour laisser chauffer l'eau et attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller à l'aide d'une pince. Il entra dans la douche et se détendit sous l'eau chaude avant de se laver lentement le moral un peu cassé.

Après cette douche matinal Bill s'habilla comme à son habitude, se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Il avala simplement son café, il n'avait pas faim, le départ de Tom lui avait coupé l'appétit et sorti de son appartement pour descendre dans la boutique par la porte intérieure donnant dans la réserve cette fois. Il ne voulait pas croiser Tom tout de suite, il n'avait pas non plus ouvert ses volets pour ne pas l'apercevoir en bas de nouveau sur son carton assis tristement, seul dans le froid humide.

Bill alluma les lumières dans la boutique sombre et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder au dehors et trouva l'endroit où Tom passait ses journées et ses nuits complètement vide. Pas de sans abris, pas de joli dreadé. Il était vraiment parti alors ? Le brun se sentit mal et sa tête tourna un peu. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait le trottoir vide le matin car parfois Tom partait faire un tour, ou allait simplement aux toilettes dans le parc mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Le dreadé était parti de chez lui avant qu'il ne se réveille, peut être avait-il voulu sortir complètement de sa vie et donc changer d'emplacement. Bill alla derrière la caisse et s'assit pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Sa journée allait vraiment être morose. Pourquoi observer le dehors maintenant si le dreadé n'était plus là ?

Le libraire fut tiré de ses pensées par une première cliente bien matinale qui venait chercher sa commande de livres. Bill alla chercher ces derniers dans la réserve, la dame paya et repartit aussitôt laissant le magasin silencieux. Le brun n'avait envie de rien ce jour là, il voulait simplement remonter dans son appartement et dormir pour ne plus penser.

Il soupira et tourna tout de même la tête après un quart d'heure à ne rien faire sans bouger alors que tout un tas de livres attendaient encore d'être classés. Son cœur s'arrêta alors un instant et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pu penser que Tom ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il était là et regardait dans sa direction. Le dreadé savait où le brun s'asseyait et même s'il avait du mal à voir l'intérieur de là où il était, il avait posé ses yeux sur la vitrine pour tenter d'apercevoir son hôte d'une nuit. Celui qui lui avait offert bien plus en quelques heures que tous les autres en deux ans et quelques.

Les yeux de Bill retrouvèrent un peu de joie et il ne se rendit pas compte du sourire qui reprit vie sur ses lèvres tombantes quelques secondes avant. Tom avait l'air plus vaillant ce matin, la nuit passée chez le brun l'avait ressourcé et il se sentait étrangement bien. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait pensé qu'il avait le cœur plus léger.

[…]

A la pause déjeuner Bill ferma sa librairie et partie en direction de la brasserie de Carmen non sans avoir glissé un sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit. Le cœur du brun se réchauffa et il marcha joyeusement. Il entra dans le café et se posta près du bar.

« Bonjour Bill, tu as l'air bien souriant aujourd'hui. » Dit Carmen.

« Oui ça va bien, même très bien. »

« Oh bon alors toujours pareil ? » Demanda la patronne.

« Non, aujourd'hui je voudrais deux sandwiches baguette Paris-Beurre s'il te plait. » Répondit Bill avec un immense sourire.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as prit de la drogue ? »

Le brun rit franchement avec Carmen et ajouta simplement :

« T'occupes ! Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. »

« T'es complètement bizarre oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime bien. » Acheva la serveuse avant d'aller chercher les deux sandwiches dans le frigo.

Bill demanda en plus deux canettes de bières, il paya et reparti avec le tout dans les bras. Il avança sur le trottoir du côté de la rue où Tom était assis et lorsqu'il arriva près de lui il ne parla pas mais se contenta se s'asseoir près du blond qui lui laissa une petite place sur son carton. Bill ne dit toujours rien mais tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait le visage baissé vers le sol, il était gêné que Bill s'intéresse encore à lui alors qu'il avait lâchement quitté son appartement très tôt ce matin et le fut encore plus lorsque le brun lui tendit un sandwich et une bière.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Dit Bill alors que Tom hésitait à prendre les denrées.

« Je…Je suis désolé. »

« Prend, il fait froid et puis c'est moi qui t'ai dit que je voulais t'aider c'est pas pour rien. » Expliqua le brun essayant d'être convaincant même si près du dreadé il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise.

Tom prit le sandwich et la bière effleurant encore les doigts fins de Bill et le remercia doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander pardon encore :

« Bill, vraiment, excuse moi d'être parti comme ça mais je ne voulais pas rester et attendre que tu me dises de partir gentiment tu comprends ? »

« Qui te dit que t'aurais demandé de partir ? » Questionna l'autre.

« Je sais pas. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait avec moi. L'habitude… »

« Hum…C'est presque oublié. » Charia Bill.

« Tu vois tu m'en veux. »

« Mais non, aller c'est bon. » Conclut le brun en sortant un peu son sandwich du papier.

Tom l'imita et ils mangèrent en silence profitant de la présence de l'autre. Rassurante présence puisqu'elle obligeait la solitude à s'effriter au moins l'espace de quelques minutes. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le profil de Tom et envia la canette qui se retrouva plusieurs fois au contact des lèvres du dreadé. Elles étaient toujours gercées, mais elles étaient toujours belles aussi.

Bill termina son repas tranquillement en même temps que Tom et ils terminèrent leur bière. Les canettes demeurèrent vides entre eux puis le dreadé observa un peu le brun à son tour jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne la tête et que leurs regards se croisent. Ils se sourirent confus et détournèrent le regard vers la librairie trônant en face d'eux.

« Tu dois être fier de ta librairie. » Commença Tom.

« Oui c'est vrai. C'est tout ce qui m'appartient vraiment. » Répondit Bill. « C'est ce qui me fait vivre et j'ai toujours été passionné par les livres. J'ai réussi à réunir ma passion et mon travail. »

« Tu as tout gagné au moins. » Sourit le dreadé de façon un peu forcée.

« Oui. J'ai peut être eu la chance avec moi aussi au bon moment. »

Il y eut un blanc. Bill n'osait pas demander à Tom pourquoi il en était arrivé à vivre dans la rue mais le dreadé devina ses pensées et le devança :

« A partir de l'âge de dix huit ans j'ai travaillé dans l'entreprise de mon père. Puis lorsque j'ai eu vingt et un an, il est tombé gravement malade, il est mort très rapidement. Dans son testament il avait demandé à ce que ce soit moi qui reprenne l'affaire. Il me faisait confiance, il croyait en moi et pourtant j'ai trahis cette confiance. J'étais dévasté par la perte de mon père, je n'avais plus que lui comme famille et je n'ai pas su mener à bien les projets de la boîte. Les investisseurs nous ont laissé tomber et j'ai coulé avec l'entreprise. Je me suis endetté et je n'ai pas pu rembourser. Je n'avais pas de diplômes à part mon bac alors j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots sans succès. C'était trop peu pour rembourser les dettes et les huissiers ont débarqué chez moi un jour. Ils ont tout emmené et j'ai été expulsé. Je ne me suis jamais totalement remis de la perte de mon père, et surtout je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su gérer son entreprise. Je suis un pauvre mec déprimé qui ne sait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Tu vois elle est vraiment pourrie ma vie. »

« Je…Je ne te juge pas Tom. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être encadré par sa famille. Tu étais seul, tu étais jeune, tu l'es toujours, tu peux encore t'en sortir. » Répondit Bill.

« J'ai déjà essayé mais tu vois où je me suis retrouvé ? Avec mon petit BAC on m'a toujours prit de haut, pourtant je pensais que l'on pouvait y arriver. Seulement avec ce qui est arrivé à la boîte de mon père, personne ne m'a fait confiance. Ils ont peut être eu raison. » Continua Tom tristement.

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, je t'aiderai. »

« Je te décevrai toi aussi. » Décréta le dreadé pessimiste.

« Je suis certain que non. »

Après ça, ils arrêtèrent de parler puis Bill raconta ce qu'il avait fait comme études en documentation. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les livres, la littérature et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Tom semblait s'intéresser à tout ce que le brun racontait et pour cause, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi longue avec quelqu'un. Ses journées, il les passait la plupart du temps en compagnie de la solitude et de son trottoir inconfortable.

La pause de Bill touchait à sa fin alors il salua Tom et retourna dans sa librairie. Il laissa la porte d'entrée de la boutique fermée à clé et monta ouvrir ses volets tout de même et redescendit accueillir ses prochains clients après avoir rouvert la boutique et continua à ranger les livres. Il en avait encore un bon paquet sur les bras et n'en voyait vraiment pas le bout.

En fin d'après midi alors que les enfants sortaient de l'école l'affluence dans sa librairie était toujours plus importante. Certains venaient chercher un nouveau cahier, d'autres un carnet de coloriage et certains plus âgés venaient pour un livre qu'ils allaient étudier en classe. Bill aimait beaucoup les enfants et se faisait toujours un plaisir de les aider à trouver les livres même s'il était plus que débordé.

Vers dix neuf heures trente il ferma sa librairie et continua de ranger quelques paquets de livres avant de monter dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas osé proposer à Tom de venir avec lui s'attendant à un nouveau refus après le départ précipité de ce dernier le matin même.

Il mangea devant les informations qu'il ne regardait qu'à moitié pensant seulement à Tom. Il lui manquait c'était indéniable. Il avait passé un merveilleux repas de midi. Même s'il avait mangé un simple sandwich, même s'il avait mangé par terre sur un bout de carton abimé par le temps, même si les gens les regardaient lui et Tom d'un œil exprimant la pitié, même si c'était inconfortable, il avait passé ce moment avec son magnifique dreadé et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il attendait le lendemain pour pouvoir réitérer l'expérience.

Tom s'était confié à lui et ça lui avait encore plus donné envie de l'aider. Il avait éprouvé toute la compassion possible pour cet homme à peine plus jeune que lui qui retrouvait une once d'espoir depuis à peine deux jours. Alors oui Tom lui manquait affreusement, il voulait encore l'entendre parler, l'entendre soupirer, l'entendre respirer. Il souhaitait plus que tout revoir le faible sourire qu'il parvenait à faire naître sur le visage blême du sans abris. Il souhaitait le rendre heureux.

Bill trouvait le blond à son goût depuis le moment où il l'avait aperçu, mais depuis la veille tout ça s'était renforcé après qu'il ait découvert un garçon perdu et totalement plongé dans la détresse. Il se sentait totalement confus, la tête à l'envers, l'estomac noué et ses mains devenaient un peu moites dès qu'il l'approchait. Tom était beau, et même s'il vivait dans la rue, même s'il avait l'air maigre et fatigué, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et savait qu'il l'aimerait le lendemain un peu plus ou peut être avant.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que Tom devenait sa principale préoccupation. Il pensait au bonheur du dreadé avant le sien depuis plusieurs jours. Il réfléchissait à une solution pour cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine mais qu'il souhaitait voir intégrer son entourage. Il voulait le voir sourire, il voulait le voir rire. Tom ne lui plaisait pas un peu, il lui plaisait tout court.

Alors ce soir là, lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière fenêtre côté rue et qu'il vit Tom sous son carton complètement détruit par la pluie de la veille, il pensa que le dreadé devait être en train de grelotter de froid une nouvelle fois entre la boulangerie et la mercerie. Qu'allait-il faire encore ? Se prendre une veste ? Il s'en fichait. Il ferma ses volets ainsi que la fenêtre et enfila une paire de baskets. Il descendit dans la rue et fit ce qui était évident pour lui :

« Tom…Viens. »

Le dreadé sorti un peu de son carton et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Et oui, encore un refus. Un refus qui fit mal à Bill.

« S'il te plait ? » Insista-t-il.

« Non Bill, pas cette nuit. J'avais dit juste une. »

« Mais Tom, tu me déranges pas, viens. »

« Tu dis ça aujourd'hui. Mais… » Ajouta Tom tristement en regardant Bill dans les yeux avant que ce dernier ne le coupe.

« Tom… »

« Non Bill, je peux pas m'imposer comme ça. Bonne nuit. »

Et le visage du dreadé disparu sous ses capuches puis sous le carton. Le brun avait simplement envie de le tirer de force chez lui mais n'en fit rien. Il devait respecter son choix mais n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de s'échapper. Il avait essayé de les retenir mais son cœur se serra trop fort et il remonta chez lui affreusement triste. Pourquoi pleurait-il alors que lui avait un toit ? Ca n'est pas lui qui aurait dû pleurer. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi stupide.

Bill balança ses chaussures en rentrant et s'allongea sur son lit. Il essaya de retenir les autres larmes qui arrivaient. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Peut être parce que voir quelqu'un que l'on apprécie à la rue, seule et dans le froid fait mal au cœur. Peut être parce qu'il se sentait impuissant et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas grand-chose dans la vie du dreadé. Peut être…

Mais alors qu'il se posait mille et une questions, la pluie s'annonça en frappant contre les vitres. Le brun fut interpellé par ce bruit et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Celle donnant sur la rue. Ce qu'il vit l'empêcha de retenir quelques larmes. Tom de débattait avec ses restes de cartons. Son abri ne ressemblait plus à rien, il aurait fallu d'autres cartons mais ça n'était pas en pleine nuit que le dreadé les trouverait. Bill fit grincer son volet pour tenter d'interpeller Tom et cela fonctionna. Le blond plissa les yeux en les relevant et aperçu le brun. D'en bas, il ne voyait pas les larmes mais lorsque Bill parla, il décela une voix remplie de sanglots mal dissimulés.

« Monte idiot ! Restes pas sous ton putain de carton ! S'il te plait ! »

« Je peux pas Bill, pleure pas…Pas pour moi. » Répondit Tom doucement.

« Si tu peux ! Et moi je pleure si je veux. Je supporte plus de te voir comme ça en train de crever sous mes yeux. » Cria Bill sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Chut, calme toi tu vas ameuter tout le quartier. »

« Je m'en tape des autres… » Dit plus doucement le brun en essuyant ses quelques larmes. « C'est toi qui m'importe Tom c'est ça que tu veux pas comprendre. »

« Je…Laisse tomber. Je suis désolé, bonne nuit Bill. » Acheva Tom en s'éloignant dans la rue, sous la pluie en quête d'un abri pour la nuit.

Bill jura et referma ses volets ainsi que sa fenêtre. C'est au moment où ses larmes redoublèrent et qu'il s'effondra sur son lit qu'il comprit qu'il n'aimait pas Tom qu'un peu mais beaucoup plus. Beaucoup trop. Il se trouva l'attitude d'un adolescent alors qu'il avait largement dépassé cette période et se mit à rire nerveusement au milieu de ses pleurs.

« Putain j'suis amoureux. Il manquait plus que ça... » Lâcha-t-il.

Pendant que Bill essayait de se convaincre qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'aimait pas Tom de cette façon, le dreadé avait trouvé refuge dans un square et s'abritait de la pluie dans la maisonnette en haut d'un toboggan. Il réfléchissait lui aussi. Il pensait très fort et ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Bill pleurait pour lui, c'était simplement impensable. Personne ne s'intéressait plus à lui depuis des mois, des années. Il ne comptait pour aucun cœur, alors oui ça lui faisait étrange de savoir qu'un homme et surtout Bill qui a tout réussi dans sa vie puisse l'aimer au moins un peu.

En effet, Tom ne se doutait pas de l'amour que lui portait le brun. Il ne se doutait pas que Bill l'avait toujours trouvé beau et qu'à présent, en le connaissant rien qu'un peu, en parlant quelques fois avec lui, en l'approchant, il avait fait naître en lui un sentiment bien plus fort que l'amitié.

La seule chose que savait Tom était qu'il faisait du mal au brun en essayant de rester éloigné de lui et de ne pas accepter son aide. Il refusait toujours par peur que lui aussi le laisse tomber un jour prochain et en faisant cela il pensait que Bill aurait vite arrêté de tenter de l'aider. Mais il se dit que dès l'instant où il avait accepté de passer la nuit chez le brun, il s'était prit dans un engrenage dont il ne ressortirait pas. Il s'était prit dans les filets de Bill et tentait de s'enfuir.

Et ça ne donnait rien de bon. Bill pleurait d'échouer et Tom se retrouvait à plus de minuit en haut d'un toboggan à penser à son bienfaiteur. C'était assez pathétique et il se trouva stupide de ne pas saisir cette main tendue. Il se trouvait égoïste de ne pas accepter l'aide du brun et de lui faire du mal dans le même temps. Tom était perdu, coincé, prit au piège. Il appréciait vraiment le brun, lui aussi il lui manquait alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à essayer de le tenir éloigné de lui ? Il aurait dû rester dans la rue la nuit d'avant peut être que tout aurait été plus simple. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire le livre que Bill lui avait offert et qui lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir si infime soit-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Tom avait accepté le livre, Tom avait accepté la première nuit. Il aurait dû se douter que le brun ne le laisserait pas, il aurait dû le voir dans le regard bienveillant de cet homme attendrissant aux attitudes parfois enfantines. Tom pensa au brun qui pleurait peut être encore, il s'en voulu et descendit de son perchoir pour retourner sur son trottoir.

Bill pleurait toujours en effet, il se sentait nul, se disait qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre autrement. Bill pensa même que Tom avait pu remarquer avant lui-même qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et qu'il avait donc fuit de peur que le brun lui saute dessus. C'était foutu, il avait tout foiré et maintenant Tom allait l'éviter. Tom ne voulait plus de lui et Bill allait souffrir de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir espérer une simple étreinte ou même un regard. Juste cela.

Il remonta sa couette sur lui et tenta de se calmer lorsque son interphone sonna. Il ne lui fallu qu'une vingtaine de seconde pour se lever, ouvrir sa porte et descendre pieds nus au rez-de-chaussée pour permettre à cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre d'entrer dans le hall.

Le dreadé était bien là, trempé, frigorifié mais présent. Bill lui prit la main et le tira à lui le serrant de toutes ses forces. Tom fut surpris par cet élan de tendresse mais répondit à l'étreinte de Bill qui respirait fortement dans son cou. Tom sentait le gel douche du brun mais il y avait sa propre odeur mélangée et le cœur de Bill s'emballa furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es venu… » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui je suis venu, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait du mal, pardon je voulais pas, je ne suis juste pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'attache aussi vite à moi ou même à ce que quelqu'un s'attache à moi tout court. »

« Cherche pas à comprendre, moi je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le faire. Ca ne fait que deux jours qu'on se parle et pourtant je ressens le besoin d'être proche de toi, de t'aider, laisse moi le faire, reste. » Expliqua Bill se calmant dans les bras de Tom.

Ils se connaissaient à peine c'était vrai. Pourtant Bill ressentait des sentiments déjà très forts pour le blond et Tom ne put que se laisser entraîner dans la douceur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une étreinte. Il n'avait plus été l'objet d'attention depuis trop longtemps alors bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise au début, il se sentit bien et rassuré contre le brun. Ce brun qui sentait affreusement bon et qui donna envie à Tom de s'en sortir. Le blond aurait pu s'en foutre et rester sur son trottoir mais Bill exerçait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui qui avait fait qu'il n'avait pu que le suivre.

« Je suis tout mouillé maintenant. » Bouda faussement Bill en se reculant.

« Hum désolé. »

« C'est rien je plaisante. » Ajouta le brun. « Aller viens. »

Ils montèrent au premier étage et entrèrent dans l'appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte suite à la précipitation de Bill sorti en trombe pour aller ouvrir à Tom. Le brun traîna son ami dans la salle de bain et lui redonna les mêmes vêtements que la veille pour dormir lui intimant de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer et se détendre.

Pendant ce temps, Bill changea de t-shirt le sien s'étant trempé au contact de Tom et s'affala dans le canapé. Il souriait niaisement. Tom était revenu, il était avec lui et il espérait que ce serait pour plus longtemps cette fois. Bill ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Il était hors de question que le blond passe une nuit de plus dans la rue.

Tom revint de la salle de bain les dreads enroulées dans la serviette comme la veille et se posa près de Bill sur le canapé. Le brun sortit de sa rêverie et proposa à Tom de manger et boire quelque chose. Ce dernier accepta et lorsque ce fut fait il retira la serviette de ses dreads.

« C'est toi qui me l'a retirée hier soir ? J'avais oublié de l'enlever je crois. » Demanda le blond.

« Oui c'est moi, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise pour dormir sans. » Répondit Bill un peu gêné sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement. « Bon cette fois on ouvre le canapé-lit et tu dors dans des draps, et tu discutes pas. » Ajouta-t-il pour changer la conversation.

« Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Sourit Tom.

« Non en effet. »

Ils se levèrent pour ouvrir le clic clac. Les draps étaient déjà mis dedans alors ils retirèrent simplement la housse et Bill alla chercher un oreiller dans son armoire qu'il jeta sur le lit en revenant. Tom s'allongea, les dreads pendantes par terre pour éviter de tremper l'oreiller et Bill se mit à ses côtés en soufflant.

« Ca va pas ? » Demanda Tom.

« Si, si ça va très bien même, je suis juste un peu fatigué par mes journées. »

« Oh et puis je te facilite pas la tâche. Désolé. »

« Soit pas toujours désolé, et là je parlais pas de toi. Mon boulot me prend toute mon énergie. Je suis un peu débordé. » Confia Bill.

« C'est parce que c'est le début non ? Enfin c'est récent ta librairie ça ira mieux après sûrement. »

« Oui, sûrement, je sais pas. »

« Hum… » Sortit le dreadé.

« Bon aller je vais aller dormir. » Dit Bill. « Bonne nuit et à demain, j'espère. » Ajouta ce dernier en se relevant.

« Je serai là demain. Promis. »

Bill s'éloigna et Tom ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un dernier « Merci » avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et de s'endormir rapidement exténué. Sa dernière pensée fut pour le brun qui s'endormait également en pensant au dreadé alors qu'il devait se lever encore tôt le lendemain matin.

[…]


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2/2**

Le réveil sonna et Bill eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il sortit son bras de sous la couette et frappa l'appareil hurlant pour le faire taire. Son bras retomba mollement sur le lit et il soupira de flemme mais réussit à bouger pour s'asseoir au bord du lit après avoir poussé la grosse couette sur le côté. L'air plus frais de la pièce le saisit et ses poils se hérissèrent. Il frotta ses bras et se leva lentement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son visage encore endormi lorsqu'il avança vers le salon où il trouva Tom déjà réveillé mais toujours couché regardant le plafond.

Le blond avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes avant Bill et n'était pas bien réveillé non plus. Il ne remarqua pas Bill alors le brun le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oh bonjour. » Sourit Tom se relevant sur ses coudes.

Il était vraiment magnifique se dit Bill, trop peut être pour pouvoir un jour espérer obtenir les sentiments escomptés. Mais qu'importe, il était là et c'était le plus important, Tom avait tenu sa promesse.

« Bien dormi ? » Questionna Bill en entrant dans la petite cuisine pour préparer du café.

« Oui, mieux que jamais et toi ? » Répondit Tom en se levant.

« Bien aussi merci, tu veux du café ? »

Bill attendit la réponse qui fut hésitante mais affirmative. Tom s'était dit que s'il disait non, le brun insisterait et qu'il se retrouverait de toute façon à boire un café de bon matin alors autant faire court.

« Tes vêtements doivent être secs si tu les as laissé sur le radiateur. » Ajouta Bill.

« Oui je pense. Je vais aller me changer pendant que tu prépares ? »

« Oui oui vas-y si tu veux. »

« A tout de suite. » Conclut Tom en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le dreadé se regarda dans la glace, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un bon moment et trouva son visage reposé, les cernes avaient diminuées d'avoir passé deux nuits chez Bill. Oui, définitivement oui, le brun lui apportait du bien, il ne lui voulait que cela, du bien.

Ses yeux tombèrent vers le sol tristement en se disant qu'il devrait repartir tout à l'heure laissant Bill qui reviendrait le voir, ou pas. Dans le fond, même si au début il avait refusé l'aide du brun, c'était peut être pour voir s'il pouvait compter sur cet homme pour plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Il s'avérait que Bill montrait un intérêt énorme à sortir Tom de la galère et qu'au travers des sanglots de la veille, le blond l'avait bien comprit. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire confiance au brun mais il avait peur d'être déçu. Lui qui pensait je plus croire en rien deux jours plus tôt, il se retrouvait hébergé par un homme presque inconnu mais qui l'avait fait sourire plus de fois en quelques jours qu'en deux ans. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il avait envie de sourire encore en présence de Bill. De toute façon, en présence du libraire, c'était presque mystique mais Tom avait envie de sourire. C'était assez étrange mais rien que sa présence rendait le cœur du dreadé plus léger, plus serein.

Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il se rhabille, qu'il boive son café et qu'il parte. C'était sûrement dans les règles même si Bill ne semblait pas en avoir posées. Il retrouva ses multiples couches de pull et replia les vêtements prêtés par le libraire qu'il laissa sur le rebord du lavabo. Il piqua simplement un peu de dentifrice sur ses doigts et frotta ses dents et tout l'intérieur de sa bouche comme il l'avait fait la veille et retourna dans la cuisine après avoir attaché ses dreads avec un vieux bandeau.

Bill était assis sur un haut tabouret près du petit bar et buvait son café. Lorsqu'il vit Tom revenir il sourit et cela sembla illuminer la pièce et surtout cela réchauffa le cœur du blond qui fit de même. Bill tapota l'autre tabouret pour que Tom vienne s'y asseoir et fit glisser la tasse devant le blond.

« Merci. » Dit Tom.

« C'est rien. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois resté. »

« Je ne veux plus que tu pleures à cause de moi. » Ajouta le dreadé après avoir bu une gorgé de la boisson amer.

« Moi je ne veux plus pleurer non plus, je suis peut être stupide de pleurer pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine d'ailleurs mais c'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai rien contrôlé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Mentit le brun.

« Je…C'est étrange juste. »

« Oui très. » Acheva Bill avant de terminer son café suivit de près par Tom.

Ils se levèrent, Bill mit les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle puis ils replièrent le canapé. Le brun retourna dans la cuisine prendre une tranche de brioche et voulu en proposer une à Tom lorsqu'il le vit en train de remettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée l'air triste. La veille il s'était enfuit comme un voleur et là il voulait simplement rester pour sourire encore grâce au joli brun qui était de dos. Oui il était beau, Tom l'avait déjà remarqué même si il n'était pas sensé être gay et trouver un homme beau et encore moins joli. Mais c'était la vérité, Bill était si particulier et le rendait heureux rien qu'en lui parlant un peu. Il souhaitait devenir ami avec lui et peut être croire en ce jeune libraire qui avait l'air de vouloir l'aider mais pour lui c'était le moment de partir.

Bill perdit son sourire et reposa la brioche sur le plan de travail. Il regarda Tom quelques secondes sans rien dire et s'avança.

« Alors tu vas déjà partir ? »

« Je…Je peux pas m'introduire dans ta vie comme ça Bill, je suis vraiment trop gêné, ne le prends pas mal. » Commença Tom en saisissant son sac à dos. « Je suis très reconnaissant envers toi tu m'as offert beaucoup mais ça n'est pas réciproque et… »

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! » S'exclama Bill coupant la parole au dreadé qui fut surprit. « Je suis content de t'avoir avec moi, heureux de pouvoir te rendre le sourire, tu comprends pas ? »

« J'ai du mal. On ne se connaît pas »

« On apprendra à se connaître. » Insista le brun en saisissant le poignet de Tom pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Je sais pas. »

« Je…Reste encore. »

« Non Bill. Je ne peux pas rester là pendant que toi tu trimes dans ta librairie. C'est impensable pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre à ton crochet. » Ajouta encore le blond tristement.

La conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là, Tom aurait pu partir et laisser Bill. Mais au fond, peut être qu'il essayait de voir jusqu'où le brun le retiendrait, il voulait savoir si Bill voulait vraiment l'aider, s'il pouvait y croire.

« Très bien, tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi sans travailler, alors tu vas travailler, et avec moi. » Décida Bill en serrant plus fort le poignent du dreadé.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance après ce qu'est devenue la boîte de mon père… » Répondit Tom abasourdi.

« Si je peux car ici c'est moi le patron Tom. »

« Mais je… »

« Réfléchis vite, je t'offre ta chance alors accepte. » Ajouta Bill sur un ton plus que sérieux relâchant le bras du blond qui pouvait partir s'il le souhaitait.

Tom ne parlait plus, il semblait ne plus penser non plus. Il était en train de rêver non ? On lui proposait un travail, comme ça, et en plus le brun connaissait son passé peu glorifiant. Il était un peu perdu c'est vrai mais il était possible que cette chance soit la dernière. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Le brun attendait la réponse qui ne venait pas, il stressait horriblement et il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il avait dit tout ça rapidement mais il y avait déjà pensé. Il était seul dans sa boutique, il était débordé et de son côté Tom était sans travail et dans le besoin. De plus, un détail non négligeable avait dévidé Bill. Il aimait Tom, il voulait le voir tous les jours, partager plus de chose avec lui et surtout ne plus le voir souffrir sous ses yeux. Il fallait que Tom accepte.

Le cerveau du blond qui tournait à plein régime se mit sur pause, il avait la réponse. Il avait hésité, avait retourné sa situation qui ne ressemblait à rien dans sa tête et avait tranché. Bill était gentil, Bill semblait près à vraiment l'aider et depuis deux jours il avait l'impression que le monde n'était plus si pourri. Il avait trouvé Bill, et le monde avec Bill n'était plus pareil. L'envie de s'en sortir était revenue même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter. Ce libraire original avait réveillé chez lui l'espoir qui n'était pas totalement mort.

« Oui. » Souffla le regard planté dans celui de Bill.

« Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ? » S'écria le brun avec un sourire.

« Oui, j'accepte. »

Un autre sourire fut échangé et le brun sauta dans les bras de Tom qui était légèrement plus petit que lui. Ce qu'il entendit fit chavirer ses sentiments dans tout son corps, Tom riait avec lui. Cela résonnait comme un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. La nouvelle chance de Tom.

Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Bill à rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se dandinant. Tom était heureux, vraiment heureux à l'instant même. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de ce brun qui faisait tout pour l'aider. Il s'écarta doucement ému par l'attention que Bill lui portait.

« Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Lâcha-t-il en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux.

« Oh ben pleure pas hein. De rien, je veux te voir heureux, s'il te plait ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Juste, vis. »

« Je pleure pas. » S'indigna faussement Tom.

« Ouai, on me la fait pas à moi. Même les garçons pleurent tu sais, j'en suis la preuve vivante. » Sourit Bill avant de tirer le blond par la main pour le traîner dans sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Bill lâcha la main de Tom et ouvrit la fenêtre ainsi que les volets pour aérer un peu. Quelques rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Bill ouvrit son armoire pour trouver des vêtements moins abimés pour Tom le temps qu'il s'en achète d'autres.

Tom ne bougeait pas toujours gêner se sentant l'âme d'un intrus dans cet appartement tandis que Bill posa sur le lit son jean le plus large. Ca n'était pas un bagguy mais pas un slim non plus. Il sorti un t-shirt plus large aussi et tendit le tout à Tom en faisant le tour du lit.

« Tiens, met ça et vire moi ces fringues horrible tu veux ? »

« Merci. Mais après avec quoi je m'habille moi, je vais pas te prendre toutes tes fringues ? » Demanda Tom.

« On ira faire du shopping demain t'inquiète pas, t'auras une avance sur ton premier salaire. » Rit le brun tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de Tom. « Vas dans la salle de bain pour te changer si tu veux. »

« Ok merci. » Répondit le dreadé retournant dans la pièce d'eau le cœur battant de bonheur.

[…]

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient changés, Bill avait prit le temps de se maquiller et de se lisser les cheveux. A présent, ils étaient près à descendre dans la boutique, il était environ neuf heures peut être un peu plus lorsque Tom découvrit la librairie de l'intérieur pour la première fois.

La première chose qui frappa le blond était la bonne odeur de papier qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis, une fois que les lumières furent allumées et qu'ils quittèrent la réserve, ce sont toutes les couleurs et les étagères de livres alignés qui donnèrent à Tom des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé les livres et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqués.

Bill avança jusqu'à la caisse et l'activa afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir et remettre quelques espèces dans le tiroir. Après ça, il commença à faire une visite détaillée à Tom, lui expliquant où se trouvait tel ou tel genre de livre. Il lui expliqua également comment il les classait et ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'il en aurait de nouveau à ranger pour l'étiquetage.

Bill avait remarqué l'intérêt profond que portait le dreadé aux livres et en profita pour lui demander s'il avait des connaissances poussées ou pas sur un genre en particulier.

« Eh bien j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et romans policiers donc je pourrai peut être conseiller les gens. Sinon j'aime les bandes dessinées aussi, j'en connais beaucoup. » Exposa Tom.

« C'est bien ça. Et les romans d'amour c'est pas ton truc alors ? Pourtant tu as aimé celui que je t'ai offert je crois. » Titilla le brun.

« Hum… » Tom rougit. « Ca dépend en fait, par exemple oui j'ai bien aimé celui que tu m'as offert parce que il n'y a pas que des scènes dégoulinantes d'amour mais aussi de la souffrance et puis… »

« Ouai ouai t'inquiète pas, c'est bon pas la peine de te justifier tu peux avouer que les romans à l'eau de rose ne te dérangent pas forcément tu sais. » Ajouta Bill en riant.

« Mouai… »

« Bref, moi j'aime les trucs à l'eau de rose, je sais ça fait fille mais il paraît que je ressemble à l'une d'elle alors… » Confia le brun.

« C'est vrai mais je vois pas où est le problème, ca…ca te va bien. »

Tom avait hésité à ajouter sa dernière remarque se sentant un peu gêner mais Bill ne releva pas se contentant simplement de sourire intérieurement heureux que son nouvel employé et ami ne le trouve pas moche et continua d'expliquer certaines choses à Tom. Après ça il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et entraîna Tom dans la réserve chercher les cartons restant afin de les ranger ensemble.

Vers dix heures le premier client pointa le bout de son nez et Bill laissa Tom continuer à ranger les livres tandis qu'il se dirigea vers l'homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années.

« Bonjour Monsieur vous désirez ? »

« Bonjour, voilà en fait je cherche une bande dessinée un peu rigolote pour mon fils mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée, vous auriez quelque chose à me conseiller ? » Demanda le client.

« Oh oui certainement, attendez je vais chercher Tom il vous renseignera mieux que moi dans ce domaine. » Répondit Bill et se dirigea vers la réserve où Tom devait d'entrer pour prendre un nouveau carton.

« Tom ? Tu peux venir cinq minutes, un client cherche une BD pour son fils et comme tu m'as dit que tu t'y connaissais assez tu pourras certainement mieux l'aider que moi. »

« Oh euh okay…Je… » Balbutia Tom avec appréhension.

« Aie confiance en toi allez ! » Rassura Bill.

Tom sortit de la pièce du fond et frôla le bras de Bill sans le faire exprès. Le brun toussa une fois, troublé, et se laissa transporter une seconde par l'odeur que Tom laissa sur son passage. Il se reprit bien vite et continua de ranger les livres pendant que son nouvel employé s'occupait parfaitement du client.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu à conseiller quelqu'un mais se débrouilla plutôt bien puisqu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, Tom dû revenir chercher Bill pour qu'il encaisse le paiement du client satisfait d'avoir trouvé une bande dessinée marrante pour l'anniversaire de son fils.

« Merci beaucoup pour les renseignement, au revoir. » Glissa l'homme avant de repartir et le cœur de Tom se gonfla de bonheur.

Ca pouvait paraître rien aux yeux des autres gens mais personne ne l'avait plus remercié depuis des années. Tom laissa un sourire venir prendre place sur ses lèvres et murmura pour lui-même.

« Ca faisait longtemps… »

« Et ça t'a fait quoi ? » Murmura sur le même ton Bill qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Plaisir. » Ajouta Tom après avoir réfléchit un instant.

« Alors à moi aussi. »

Tom se retourna vers Bill et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il devait chacun de ses sourires à cet homme et il ne savait pas encore comment le remercier. Il trouverait peut être un jour quelque chose à la hauteur.

Le brun le savait lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui demander. Si seulement il osait lui faire comprendre au moins. Il ne voudrait pas perdre Tom et qu'il retrouve son trottoir pour éviter les sentiments de Bill. Ca faisait mal au jeune libraire mais maintenant le bonheur de Tom comptait bien plus que le sien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Ils retournèrent à leur tâche de rangement et tombèrent sur un carton de livre d'éveil. Ils en ouvrirent quelques uns riant en se souvenant de leur petite enfance qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux sur ce genre de livres entre autres. Ils se souvenaient aussi que lorsqu'ils étaient un peu plus âgé, ils s'inventaient des histoires en tournant les pages de livres pour les plus grands tout en passant le doigt sous les lignes pour faire comme s'ils lisaient vraiment. Les deux jeunes hommes se découvraient de nombreux points et riaient ensemble.

Bill se trouvait moins seul tout comme Tom et le dreadé n'avait plus froid. Il avait le sourire, il travaillait, il allait être payé et avait un logement en collocation avec un quelqu'un de formidable.

De nouveaux clients arrivèrent et ils s'en occupèrent à tour de rôle. Bill montra à Tom comment se servir de la caisse pour qu'il puisse lui aussi encaisser à présent puis ils rangèrent encore la boutique. Il restait encore quatre ou cinq cartons dans la réserve qu'ils rangèrent ensemble jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

« Bon, j'ai faim pas toi ? » Demanda Bill se frottant les mains.

« Si, un peu. » Répondit timidement Tom alors qu'il était complètement affamé oui.

« Un peu ? Mais comment tu fais ? »

« L'habitude encore… »

« Hum désolé. » Dit le brun confus.

« C'est rien, on va manger où alors ? » Questionna le dreadé.

« Viens, on va fermer la librairie et je t'emmène chez Carmen, c'est la brasserie en bas de la rue, j'y ai travaillé, ils sont géniaux. »

« D'accord…J'te suis alors. »

Et ils allèrent manger en essayant de se connaître un peu plus. Bill était toujours aussi attiré par Tom sinon plus et tombait encore plus sous son charme si c'était possible. Il aimait vraiment la voix du blond, il l'aimait tout court. Son ventre ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, se frôlaient ou que Tom prononçait n'importe quel mot. Cependant il devait garder tout cela secret et tentait de garder une attitude simplement amicale avec Tom, c'était difficile de masquer ses sourires niais et la rougeur sur ses joues parfois trop prononcée mais il essayait.

Carmen les accueillit chaleureusement comme elle le faisait toujours et fut surprise de voir Bill accompagné. Elle savait que le brun aimait les garçons alors elle lui adressa un regard insistant qui allait de lui à Tom. Il comprit qu'elle demandait silencieusement si c'était son nouveau copain et ne put que baisser la tête en rougissant. Cela se voyait tant que cela ? Finalement il ne s'y prenait pas si bien que ça pour se cacher mais Tom n'avait pas l'air de réagir donc tout allait bien.

Lorsque Bill releva les yeux pour faire bonne figure Carmen lui souriait attendrie et après les avoir salué leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Croque madame pour moi avec une bière. » Dit Bill.

« Ah tu reviens à tes bonnes habitudes beau brun. » Taquina Carmen en appuyant sur le « beau brun » qui fit se sentir mal à l'aise le jeune libraire.

« Oui comme tu vois. »

« Et ton ami ? » Interrogea-t-elle en s'adressant à Tom.

« Hum la même chose… » S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Okay c'est parti les enfants. »

Carmen partit vers la cuisine adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Bill qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du dreadé mais il ne releva pas.

« Elle est sympa non ? » Demanda Bill pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait un peu tendue.

« Oui très, elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et de bien te connaître. »

Bill crut s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la phrase. Est-ce que Tom insinuait ce qu'il croyait qu'il insinuait ? Est-ce que le dreadé faisait allusion au croque madame ou bien avait-il tiqué sur le « beau brun » et le clin d'œil ? C'était confus dans l'esprit de Bill et Tom n'était pas bien mieux, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait dit cela.

Jo servit les bières aux deux jeunes hommes et Bill avala la moitié en quelques gorgées ce qui fit rire Tom timidement.

« Tu avais très soif on dirait. »

« Euh oui très en effet. » Répondit le brun un peu déstabilisé.

Tom trouva Bill vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était gêné et trouva une nouvelle fois étrange de penser cela d'un homme mais n'y pensa plus lorsque leurs plats arrivèrent. Ils mangèrent en parlant de ce qu'ils auraient à faire dans l'après midi installé à une table près du bar et Bill demanda à Tom s'il avait certains magasins qu'il aimait pour l'après midi shopping prévue le lendemain midi.

« Hum ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un magasin de fringues donc emmène moi où tu veux. » Dit Tom.

« Ok, on verra ça alors, on prendra la voiture pour aller plus vite vu qu'on aura que la pause de midi. »

« D'accord. »

« Je te préviens, avec moi t'auras pas le temps de respirer, les magasins quand je les fais c'est avec passion et dévotion. » Ajouta le brun.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, j'essayerai de suivre le rythme. » Rit le dreadé.

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes en parlant. Les sourires étaient francs et ils se sentaient bien en compagnie de l'autre. Carmen les observait de loin d'un œil bienveillant. Elle remarqua bien vite les regards brillants que jetait Bill au blond et cela confirma ses doutes. Le brun ne venait pas en ami avec le dreadé, ou en tout cas il voulait bien plus.

Tom quant à lui se déridait de plus en plus, il ne se retenait plus d'être lui-même. Il parlait de lui, riait et souriait franchement. Dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup Bill aurait été trop peu, il l'aimait beaucoup. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux en si peu de temps. Il profitait de la présence de Bill, de chaque sourire et semblait de plus en plus absorbé par les yeux presque noirs du jeune homme mis en valeur par son maquillage. Carmen le vit et sourit pour elle-même. Tom tomberait sous le charme de Bill, ca ne prendrait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps mais ce dreadé qui n'était pas sensé être gay devrait accepter cela si effectivement cela arrivait.

Ils se levèrent et payèrent Carmen avant de retourner à la librairie. Tom avait oublié sa gêne, il avait comprit que cette chance ne se représenterait pas deux fois qu'il devait se reconstruire. Grâce à Bill, avec Bill surtout.

[…]

Une heure après être revenus, un livreur apporta trois nouveaux cartons. Bill soupira en posa le dernier dans la réserve. Ils avaient encore pas mal de boulot pour aujourd'hui mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire lorsqu'il se rappela qu'à présent il n'était pas seul. C'était bien moins ennuyant de ranger tout en parlant avec Tom, surtout avec Tom même s'il devait faire attention à ses sentiments.

Tom était rapide dans son travail, efficace et cela rendit Bill d'autant plus content de son idée d'embaucher le blond. Les salaires n'étaient pas encore très élevés du fait de la récente ouverture de la librairie, mais cela viendrait, il l'espérait en tout cas.

Les deux premiers cartons furent vite rangés dans le même temps où les deux hommes s'occupaient des clients toujours plus nombreux. Puis, lorsque Bill alla pour soulever le dernier qui était dans la réserve sur une étagère, le poids conséquent fit perdre au brun son équilibre et il tomba sur les fesses lâchant le carton déjà ouvert qui se renversa.

« Putain ! » Jura le brun alertant Tom qui se trouvait dans la boutique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » S'inquiéta le blond. « Oh merde ça va ? » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Bill par terre essayant de se relever.

« Ouai ça va t'inquiète pas, je suis simplement pas très doué. »

Ils laissèrent un rictus s'échapper et Tom tendit sa main pour aider Bill à se relever. Le brun la saisit et un frisson le traversa, frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond. Tom en fut troublé mais ne dit rien. Bill lâcha précipitamment la main de Tom et s'accroupit pour ramasser les livres cachant la rougeur de ses joues. Le blond se baissa également et commença à aider le brun qui remettait les livres dans le carton. Puis sans faire attention, il posa sa main sur celle de Bill en saisissant le même livre que lui. Sa main le brûla et il la retira scrutant timidement le brun qui le regarda furtivement avant de détourner les yeux.

Tom qui avait déjà eu des soupçons au repas avec les insinuations de Carmen et qui avait déjà remarqué les frissons du brun tenta un subterfuge pour confirmer son intuition. Est-ce qu'il plaisait à Bill ?

Le dreadé rangea un autre livre puis un autre, et lorsqu'il déposa ce dernier dans le carton, il fit exprès d'effleurer le poignet de Bill du bout de ses doigts. La réaction fut sans appel, le brun leva les yeux vers Tom puis détourna le regard gêné. Comment Tom n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer plus tôt dans la journée ? Ca ne devait pas être la première fois.

Il ne dit rien et continua de remettre les derniers livres dans le carton avant d'aider Bill à le transporter vers la boutique pour trier les livres et les étiqueter. Ils terminèrent ce travail en parlant un peu moins, une légère tension s'étant installée entre eux. Tom avait comprit, Bill avait peur que Tom ait comprit. De plus le blond venait de penser à quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment triste. Il s'en voulait un peu de penser cela mais, serait-il possible que Bill veuille simplement le mettre dans son lit puis le rejeter ensuite lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ?

Tom se donna une claque mentale. Si Bill avait voulu mettre quelqu'un dans son lit il ce serait certainement intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pauvre clochard vivant dans la rue, sale et maigre comme un clou. Finalement, le blond se traita de tous les noms et retrouva son sourire. Il se sentait un peu flatté aussi de plaire à quelqu'un, même si c'était un homme. Et surtout cet homme. Bill. Un très bel homme qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et qui, il ne pouvait le nier, avait son petit effet sur lui. La main de Bill avait brûlée la sienne quelques minutes plus tôt, ça n'était pas rien. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser ça en devenait perturbant.

Bill de son côté de pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tom, il était tellement beau et agréable à regarder malgré sa maigreur il le trouvait magnifique et son ventre se tordait agréablement. Il ne se doutait pas que Tom avait au moins remarqué qu'il lui plaisait alors il tentait vainement de masquer les signes avant coureur sur son visage et dans ses attitudes même si cela ne servait plus à rien. La seule chose que le dreadé ne savait pas, que Bill était bien plus qu'attirer par lui.

La fin de la journée arriva, ils fermèrent la boutique et remontèrent dans l'appartement avant de s'affaler sur le canapé dans un même mouvement Bill la tête à moitié sur l'épaule de Tom. Non le brun ne l'avait pas fait exprès, absolument pas…

Tom sourit en regardant au plafond, Bill avait beau être plus âgé que lui il avait définitivement l'air plus enfantin et plus attendrissant que lui. Le brun inspirait la douceur plus que n'importe qui et le blond eut simplement envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais ne le fit pas.

Bill se releva et attrapa la télécommande pour mettre les informations puis prit son téléphone.

« Pizza ça te dit ? La flemme de faire à manger ce soir… » Souffla le brun.

« Oui oui bien sûr. »

« Okay, tu aimes quoi ? Et me dis pas tout où je te fais manger tes dreads. »

« Oula j'ai peur. Hum, une toute simple genre Reine. » Finit par dire Tom.

« Han copieur c'est ma préférée ! »

Ils rirent et Bill passa la commande. Les pizzas arriveraient d'ici une demi-heure. En attendant le brun voulu mettre un DVD de sa série préférée. Il sortit la boîte, l'ouvrit et prit le disque puis se dit que ca dérangerait peut être Tom alors il commença à remettre le DVD dans la boîte. Cependant le blond l'arrêta en prenant la boîte pour regarder ce que c'était et rougit violemment sans savoir pourquoi.

« Oh euh Queer As Folk, je…jamais regardé c'est bien ? »

« Oui, enfin…Je veux pas t'imposer ça tu sais, juste c'est marrant, j'aime bien. » Expliqua timidement Bill rougissant lui aussi le DVD toujours dans les mains.

« Mets-le t'en fait pas pour moi surtout, je ne suis pas contre ça du tout. » Répondit Tom rendant la boîte au brun.

« D'accord… »

Le générique commença et ils se remirent dans le canapé mais plus éloigné l'un de l'autre. Bill était crispé. Il savait que Tom avait remarqué que c'était une série mettant en scène l'homosexualité mais comme il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il était gay, tout cela sonnait comme un aveu.

Tom n'était pas plus à l'aise et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Bill. Il voulait lui demander mais n'osait pas même si dans son esprit c'était plutôt clair. Le début de l'épisode débuta et cela commençait fort. Deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser à moitié nu sur un lit. Bill rougit violemment s'insultant mentalement d'avoir choisit cet épisode là et Tom sourit voyant la réaction de du brun.

« Tu sais j'ai déjà vu ça avant, sois pas gêné. » Dit le dreadé.

Bill semblait être un petit garçon prit en faute et cacha son visage de ses mains. Tom se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse exploser la bulle de tension alors il ajouta :

« Tu es comme eux n'est-ce pas ? » Bill retira ses mains de son visage, souffla et tourna la tête vers Tom.

« Oui, je suis gay. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu mais bon au moins c'est dit. »

« Tu m'en veux de l'être ? » Demanda timidement le brun.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » Rassura Tom.

« Je sais pas… »

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils regardèrent l'épisode tranquillement riant à certaines blagues jusqu'à ce que le livreur vienne apporter les pizzas. C'est Bill qui descendit les chercher et lorsqu'il remonta il trouva Tom toujours assit sur le canapé lisant les commentaires au dos de la pochette du DVD qui était à présent en pause. Le brun l'interrompit et le blond posa la boite sur la table basse un peu précipitamment.

« Euh on mange sur la table basse devant la télé si tu veux comme ça on regarde la suite. » Dit Bill.

« Oui, oui c'est bon. »

Ils dégustèrent les pizzas devant la série s'en mettant à moitié partout lorsqu'ils riaient à un gag en même temps que de croquer dans une part puis Bill alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Il en tendit une à Tom et se rassit sur le canapé. Le bruit caractéristique des canettes qui s'ouvrent retentit dans la pièce en même temps que le bruit de fond de la télé et ils burent tranquillement quelques gorgées pétillantes.

Lorsque les boîtes de pizzas furent vident ainsi que les canettes, Tom se proposa pour les descendre directement dans la poubelle en bas.

« Tu t'enfuis pas hein ? » Demanda le brun toujours inquiet.

« Mais non je vais pas m'enfuir. Je suis trop bien là. » Répondit Tom et arracha un sourire à Bill avant de descendre les boites en cartons et les canettes vides.

Après que Tom soit remonté, ils regardèrent deux nouveaux épisodes de la série et à un moment, une scène de sexe entre deux hommes éveilla certains sens chez Bill. Il se sentit tout à coup tout chose, la température monta d'un cran au sein de son corps et il dû se retirer à la salle de bain avant que ce ne soit visible. Avec Tom près de lui, les choses étaient multipliées par dix. Il pensait à lui et le blond en train de reproduire la scène de la série et forcément il n'avait pu rester insensible.

Tom comprit rapidement la gêne de Bill et se surprit à penser à la cause de ce désagrément en plus de la série. Est-ce que le brun pensait à eux deux dans la même posture ? Rien qu'en y songeant, le dreadé se sentait chavirer quelque peu mais se reprit rapidement lorsque le brun revint dans le salon un peu calmé mais toujours aussi perturbé.

Quelques minutes après, Bill ne tenait plus en place, il allait encore être excité s'il restait à regarder cette série avec Tom. Quelle idée il avait eu de visionner ce DVD en présence du dreadé. Alors il prétendit être fatigué et qu'il voulait aller dormir laissant le choix à Tom de continuer à regarder ou bien d'éteindre la télévision.

« Non je vais dormir aussi, j'ai des nuits à rattraper. » Répondit le blond.

« D'accord, bon et bien…Bonne nuit, tu veux que je t'aide à ouvrir le clic clac ? »

« Non t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller. Bonne nuit Bill. »

Alors que Tom se retournait pour aller éteindre le DVD, il sentit une main sur son épaule, se retourna rapidement et se retrouva dans les bras de Bill qui le serra rapidement contre lui avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Le dreadé resta un instant sans bouger mais finalement il secoua la tête se trouvant idiot de réagir ainsi comme une demoiselle en fleur. Il avait simplement aimé que Bill le prenne dans ses bras car il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il sentait bon. Un peu comme une fille mais en mieux car il y avait cette touche de masculinité. C'était nouveau cela encore…Déjà que Tom trouvait Bill joli, beau, agréable à regarder, gentil, mignon, maintenant il trouvait qu'il sentait agréablement bon et se disait qu'il voudrait encore qu'il le prenne dans ses bras de la sorte.

Après moult réflexions, il se coucha rapidement après avoir ouvert le lit et s'être changé dans la salle de bain puis pensa encore à Bill. Il passait ses journée avec lui, c'était sûrement normal de penser à lui avant de dormir se disait Tom. Mais était-ce normal de penser que le lit paraissait bien trop grand pour lui seul et qu'il aurait peut être voulu que le brun soit là pour le prendre encore dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure ? Tom avait besoin de tendresse, peut importe le sexe de la personne, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'amour et il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour qui il comptait et qui pouvait lui apporté tout cela. Finalement ça ne faisait pas si peur d'être proche d'un homme aussi vite quand on sait que l'autre nous aime beaucoup aussi…

Alors que Tom se laissait porter par ses pensées, Bill s'était couché mais n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il n'était pas fatigué et Tom lui manquait déjà. Il était totalement devenu dingue de lui et ça le rendait presque malade. Il avait passé la journée à le regarder, à penser à lui, à l'aimer encore un peu plus. Il voulait encore voir son visage endormi comme l'autre nuit alors après une demi-heure à tourner dans son lit, il se releva et marcha doucement dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Tom.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le blond ne dormait pas non plus et qu'il avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il vit donc l'ombre de Bill arriver dans le salon et ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir lorsque le brun s'approcha et s'assit devant le meuble de télévision près du lit comme l'autre fois.

Tom avait simplement envie de sourire mais devait garder un visage d'endormi même si Bill le regardait. Même si Bill était à même pas cinquante centimètre de lui et qu'il sentait bon. Même si Bill était en train de briller d'amour pour lui sans qu'il le sache vraiment. Tom ne bougea pas et le laissa faire.

Le blond ne sut pas combien de temps Bill resta près de lui comme cela puisqu'il s'endormit réellement avant que le brun ne reparte vers deux heures du matin à moitié somnolant mais le cœur et la tête remplis de l'image de Tom.

[…]

L'heure pour Bill de se lever arriva et il eu bien du mal à émerger après avoir dormi à peine six heures. Il alla dans le salon pour réveiller Tom mais remarqua que le lit était déjà fait et le canapé replié. Il eut peur que le blond soit déjà parti mais il fut vite rassuré.

« Non je ne me suis pas enfuit. »

« C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. » Mentit Bill.

« Moui c'est ça… » Ajouta Tom. « J'ai cherché pour te préparer un petit déjeuner j'ai bien fait ? »

« Oh c'est trop gentil ! » S'esclaffa Bill en avançant vers la cuisine. « Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Ben j'ai vu qu'il restait du pain alors j'ai préparé ce qu'il faut pour faire des pains perdus tu aimes ? »

« Oh tu sais cuisiner, mais tu es parfait tu sais. » Répondit le brun très enthousiaste faisant rougir Tom. « Oui j'aime ça, j'adore même avec plein de sucre. » Ajouta-t-il encore avant de s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets.

Il y eut un blanc puis Tom essaya d'engager une conversation et la première chose qui lui vint fit tiquer Bill. Il avait peur de s'être fait prendre cette fois-ci.

« Tu t'es endormi tôt toi ? »

« Euh, je sais plus très bien…Je…Je crois oui pourquoi ? » Balbutia le brun.

« Euh non pour rien comme ça. »

« Euh d'accord… »

Tom fit cuire les pains perdus et ils les dégustèrent tranquillement en buvant un café bien chaud. Après cela Bill partit prendre sa douche puis laissa la place au dreadé. Lorsque Tom eut presque terminé, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser la buée s'échapper et regarda ses lèvres dans un coin de miroir où la condensation commençait à partir. Bill qui passait à se moment là s'arrêta et lui dit :

« Oh mon Dieu, avec l'eau elles sont encore plus abimées, tu dois avoir mal. » Il pénétra dans la salle de bain. « Attends je dois avoir du baume à lèvres pour toi. »

« Oui, elles sont très sèches et ça tire affreusement. »

« Tiens j'ai trouvé. » Dit Bill en lui donnant le petit tube tout droit sorti d'un tiroir du meuble.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien. » Acheva le brun avant de prendre son crayon noir pour se maquiller légèrement se penchant devant le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo.

Tom le regarda faire et le trouva simplement beau. Il ne réfléchit plus au fait de penser cela, c'était vrai après tout, pourquoi essayer de ne plus y penser ? Alors il continua de dévisager Bill en train de se maquiller dans le miroir mais ne vit pas Bill se relever lorsqu'il eut fini et le regarder à son tour de la même façon avant de détourner le regard comme toujours.

Le blond se racla la gorge gêné et sorti de la salle de bain laissant Bill composer avec sa crinière noir. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets près du bar et attendit le brun. Son cerveau était en pause. Oui il venait bien dévisager Bill en pensant qu'il le trouvait vraiment attirant et ça le perturbait tout de même un peu, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser bien longtemps, le brun revint dans le salon.

« C'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Tom descendit du tabouret et ils descendirent dans la boutique après avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement. La boutique fut ouverte, les lumières allumées et la caisse remise en marche.

La matinée se passa normalement. En ce samedi matin, les clients étaient plutôt nombreux et la nouvelle série de livre Harry Potter se vendit comme des petits pains. Bill était heureux que son affaire marche aussi bien et encore plus que Tom partage cela avec lui. L'incident du miroir fut presque oublié, dans tous les cas ils n'en parlèrent pas.

Un peu avant midi, Bill ferma la librairie, prit un peu d'argent et avec Tom ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial à quelques minutes en voiture. Durant le trajet, ils écoutèrent une radio passant des musiques bien démodées mais qu'ils aimaient toujours. Ils se découvrirent une tonne de points communs dans le domaine musical et Tom expliqua qu'avant il jouait de la guitare mais qu'il avait dû la vendre pour tenter de rembourser ses dettes. Le visage du blond fut triste à ce moment là mais Bill lui promit qu'un jour il pourrait s'en racheter une et qu'il tenait à ce que Tom lui joue un morceau.

Arrivés au centre commercial, Bill traina Tom dans un magasin de vêtement réputé pour vendre des choses larges. C'était plutôt du goût du dreadé et ils commencèrent à vadrouiller dans les rayons en riant, Bill tirant parfois Tom par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à un jean où un t-shirt absolument magnifique qu'il devait absolument essayer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent choisis assez de t-shirt, de pantalons et même de vestes, le brun couru jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage complètement impatient de voir Tom les essayer. Il voulait juste voir ce qui lui allait bien, pas tenter d'apercevoir un bout de torse ou de fesse sur le côté du rideau mal fermé…Bien entendu.

Tom entra dans la cabine du fond et Bill s'assit sur la chaise juste en face. Il attendit nerveusement que le blond se change fixant le rideau espérant secrètement qu'il s'ouvre un peu mais il ne vit rien avant que Tom n'ouvre ce dernier pour montrer le premier jean-bagguy et le premier t-shirt qui ressemblait à une robe plutôt qu'à autre chose.

« Ah non, trop large, trop long, trop…racaille. » Dit Bill en riant en omettant de dire qu'il trouvait le tout trop peu moulant.

« Bon ben je vais changer alors. »

Et Tom referma le rideau. Bill voyait seulement les chevilles du jeune homme et priait toujours pour que le rideau s'ouvre ou qu'un miracle du même genre se produise lorsque…

« Euh Bill, j'ai un léger souci, je suis…hum, viens voir… »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et sauta de sa chaise pour passer sa tête dans la cabine. La scène qui était sensé être comique au premier abord eu le don de faire perdre sa respiration à Bill qui avala promptement sa salive avant qu'elle ne dégouline hors de sa bouche.

Tom était en train d'essayer d'enfiler un autre t-shirt mais l'encolure étant trop petite pour laisser passer sa tête et ses dreads, le blond avait la tête à moitié à l'intérieur, ne voyait absolument rien et se retrouvait coincé un des deux bras passé dans une manche. Son torse était très bien visible et Bill pu remarquer la légère musculature du blond malgré ses os tout aussi visibles.

« Euh Bill tu fous quoi ? » Dit Tom gêné par le silence du brun.

« Oh pardon, attends je vais t'aider, on va le retirer, bouge pas trop. » Répondit Bill en entrant totalement dans la cabine.

Tom attendait que Bill l'aide mais cela mit encore quelques secondes le temps que le brun se remette de la proximité qu'il avait à cet instant avec le dreadé un peu dévêtu. Bill prit le bas du t-shirt froissé entre ses mains et tira vers le haut. Tom parvint a retirer son bras de la manche puis en tirant un peu plus fort tous les deux, les dreads blondes attachées furent libérée.

« Merci. » Dit Tom rougissant un peu. « Je suis un peu bête j'aurais dû détacher mes dreads avant. »

« Hum, bon…tu essayes le reste ? » Ajouta Bill sans pour autant sortir de la cabine d'essayage.

« Oui, hum tu… »

« Oh pardon je sors, désolé. » Termina le brun en reculant les joues plus que rouges.

Il s'était fait griller en beauté à cet instant mais Tom ne dit rien comme à chaque fois tout aussi gêné et essaya un nouvel ensemble de vêtements. Il y avait un jean droit noir, une chemise claire et une veste sportwear. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine la réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu…Ouaaaa. Magnifique… »

« Tant que ça ? » Murmura Tom encore gêné.

« Oui bien sûr que oui, allez ! Essayes-en d'autres encore. » Supplia Bill.

Tom sourit et retourna se changer pour la troisième fois. Il était heureux de constater qu'il plaisait vraiment à Bill et il n'avait presque plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il était un peu gêné mais aussi flatté alors il décida de jouer un peu et enfila une veste sans rien en dessous. Il la ferma jusqu'en haut et sortit de la cabine. Bill en bava presque les yeux brillants et le cœur battant. Il aurait simplement voulu lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser contre le mur de cette fichue cabine d'essayage qui le narguait.

« Encore plus beau. Ca te va vraiment bien, garde ça aussi. » Dit Bill.

« D'accord, j'ai encore un ensemble à essayer. »

« Vas-y, vas-y, grouille je veux voir. » Assura le brun impatient.

Le dreadé retourna dans la cabine et retira son jean en premier. Bill le vit tomber à ses pied et il déglutit bruyamment imaginant Tom faire ça devant lui, dans sa chambre pour…

« Euh…Bill ? »

Le brun fut couper dans ses réflexion et passa la tête dans la cabine une nouvelle fois s'empêchant de baisser les yeux.

« Je dois vraiment pas être doué, j'ai un problème de fermeture éclair cette fois. »

« Oh euh fait voir ? » Lâcha le brun peu sûr de lui.

Tom leva le menton et laissa le brun essayer d'ouvrir la fermeture qu'il avait essayé de monter au maximum pour la bloquer un peu. Bill dû se rapprocher un peu de Tom et sentit son cœur palpiter bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud, trop chaud et lorsqu'il réussit à baisser la fermeture il découvrir le torse nu de Tom. Un véritable appel au vice. Tom ne dit rien, il avait tout manigancé et attendait que Bill découvre sa peau nue en dessous de la veste.

Le brun tenait toujours les deux pans de la veste entre ses doigts et regardait avec insistance sans pouvoir s'arrêter la clavicule, le cou puis tout le torse de Tom. Le blond se sentit rougir et comme prit à son propre piège, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement mais cela passa inaperçu.

« Ca te plait toujours ? » Dit Tom peut sûr de lui.

Oui il était en train d'entrer dans un jeu de séduction bancal mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il en avait eu envie, il avait monté un plan pour voir encore la rougeur sur les joues de Bill qui le rendait si craquant. Tom était définitivement cuit, il était en train de tomber sous le charme débordant du libraire qui l'avait sorti de la rue.

Bill passa légèrement ses doigts sur la peau de Tom qui frissonna au contact. Le brun voyant la réaction aurait pu en profiter pour l'embrasser mais il fit tout le contraire. Il s'écarta et sortir de la cabine écarlate. Tom savait mais Tom n'était même pas sensé être gay. Il était sans doute foutu.

« Merde. » Pensa le dreadé en retirant la veste pour essayer ce qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt et un jean droit taille basse.

Lorsqu'il sortit timidement de la cabine, Bill sourit timidement un peu moins rouge mais tout aussi gêné et ne s'attarda pas sur le corps de Tom. Il fit simplement un signe de tête montrant qu'il aimait et agrandit son sourire pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Tom remit ses premiers vêtements et sorti de la cabine avec d'un côté ce qu'il prenait et de l'autre ce qu'il voulait laisser. Bill se leva et le suivit jusqu'aux caisses où il lui donna une avance sur son salaire puisque le blond tenait à ne pas être totalement dépendant du brun.

Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers un autre pour Bill. La tension se faisait sentir entre les deux hommes mais le brun essaya de détendre Tom en sortant quelques blagues ou en plaisantant sur des vêtements vraiment laids. Finalement Bill reparti avec un jean simple mais qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Qualificatif venant de Tom qui avait louché plus bas que prévu que le corps du brun avant de sortir le tube de baume à lèvres de sa poche pour en remettre détournant le regard presque innocemment.

Après cela, ils prirent des sandwiches et burent un soda avant de retourner à la librairie. Ils montèrent les paquets dans l'appartement, sortirent les vêtements des sacs pour ne pas qu'ils se froissent et terminèrent leur journée de travail à la boutique qui accueillit encore plus de monde.

[…]

Tom avait prit sa douche le temps que Bill aille chercher quelques ingrédients à l'épicerie du quartier pour faire une salade. Le brun rentra trempé après avoir marché à peine cinq minutes sous une pluie torrentielle et couru à la douche pour se réchauffer.

Tom rangea les courses comme il put et lorsqu'il passa devant le début du couloir, il aperçu au bout la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte laissant un filet de lumière frapper un des murs.

Sans vraiment contrôler sa curiosité et son envie, il marcha jusqu'à la porte en se disant qu'il voulait simplement la fermer. Seulement, plus il se rapprochait et plus il entendait le bruit de l'eau tombant dans le bac après avoir certainement roulé sur le corps longiligne de Bill. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps du brun totalement nu caché par la simple vitre recouverte de buée.

Bill était de dos et le blond avait une vue plus qu'évidente sur la chute de rein du libraire. Il ne voyait pas bien le corps de son colocataire puisque la buée le rendait flou mais il devinait ses formes et cela suffit à le rendre totalement accro. Tom eu soudainement envie de poser ses mains sur ce corps, envie de Bill tout simplement même si c'est la dernière chose qui aurait dû lui arriver dans sa vie d'après ce qu'il pensait.

Le dreadé se gifla mentalement et revint sur Terre avant de remarquer autre chose. L'eau coulait toujours, la pièce se remplissait toujours plus de buée mais un son attira son attention. Au travers des fracas de l'eau sur le sol un son beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup plus excitant filtrait dans les oreilles de Tom. Il s'avérait que ces sons n'étaient autres que des soupirs prononcés et irréguliers sortant tout droit de la bouche de Bill.

Tom ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le brun d'adonnait à des plaisirs solitaires sous la douche même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose il remarqua le mouvement incessant d'un des bras de Bill tandis que l'autre était posé contre le mur. La tête du brun était penchée en avant et ses cheveux mouillés formaient un rideau cachant son visage.

Tom déglutit et sa tête tourna un peu. Il vit trouble et sa gorge se serra, l'envie le tiraillait et un coup de massue s'abattit bientôt sur lui lorsque la respiration de Bill s'accéléra et qu'il pencha la tête en arrière jouissant puissamment dans sa main. Le blond fut hypnotisé par le corps de Bill penché en avant, la tête posée sur le bras lui-même collé au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ce mec n'était pas humain se dit Tom. Rien que ses soupirs avaient fait décoller la tête du blond.

Seulement, dès que Tom remarqua que quelque chose dans son pantalon commençait à durcir et que son cœur ratait un battement sur deux, il recula et s'adossa au mur à l'autre bout du couloir. Le froid de la peinture contrasta avec son dos brulant et il respira calmement pour se calmer tandis que le brun finissait de se laver.

Tom retourna dans le salon et s'allongea pensif sur le canapé en attendant Bill pour manger. Il réfléchit intensément à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait eu envie d'un homme, de Bill. Il aurait bandé comme un malade s'il ne s'était pas reprit à temps et c'était vraiment perturbant pour Tom.

Cependant il savait qu'il plaisait à Bill alors pourquoi s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui aussi ? Il avait de grandes chances de ne pas se faire rejeter mais peut être qu'il profiterait un peu trop de Bill. Il était perdu. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il aimait la présence du brun, il aimait le corps du brun, il aimait son rire et ses yeux, sa gentillesse et son humour. En clair il aimait beaucoup Bill. Jusqu'à quel point ? On n'est pas sensé aimer le corps d'un ami comme lui l'aime…

Bill arriva dans le salon quelques minutes après le regard un peu vague et l'air étrangement apaisé. Tom ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait pourquoi. Le brun lui proposa de préparer la salade alors ils s'occupèrent de couper les tomates, les concombres et la feta et de tout mettre dans un saladier avant d'assaisonner. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien en apprenant toujours plus l'un sur l'autre puis mangèrent cette salade préparées avec amour.

Le samedi soir, il y avait toujours des émissions de divertissement débiles à la télévision alors Bill en mit une pour se détendre avec Tom qui se tenait loin de lui sur le canapé. Le blond avait peur de ses réactions, peur d'aimer trop le brun, peur d'avoir encore envie de lui, peur de passer pour un pervers. Mais finalement au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes il se rapprocha doucement arrachant un sourire au brun qu'il ne vit pas.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, c'est Bill qui se rapprocha encore et qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom remontant ses jambes sur le canapé. Le blond n'hésita plus, ne dit rien et passa un bras dans le dos du brun pour le serrer contre lui. Ils étaient simplement bien tous les deux oubliant même le programme qui défilait sur l'écran. Tom sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsque Bill se colla à lui encore plus le nez dans son cou respirant doucement.

Tom laissa le corps du beau brun tomber un peu et laissa la tête de Bill sur ses genoux. Ses doigts allèrent caresser les cheveux noirs corbeaux doux et agréables au toucher. Tom semblait réfléchir puis observa le profil parfait de cet ange qui l'avait sauvé du froid et de la faim. Il lui devait tellement, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cet attachement rapide entre eux. Que pouvait-il faire contre les sentiments de toute façon ?

Puisque tout ça n'était pas anodin, il y avait bien de l'amour entre eux. A quel degré pour Bill ? A quel degré pour lui ? Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était alors pour le moment il laissa le programme continuer et ne le regarda qu'à moitié préférant regarder le brun qui ne disait rien et appréciait les caresses de Tom.

Bill était amoureux et totalement abandonné aux attentions de Tom. Il se sentait trop bien avec lui, il ne voulait plus le quitter et il espérait que ce soit pareil pour le dreadé. Il se tourna pour regarder Tom dans les yeux et lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentit la main de Tom se poser sur sa joue et l'effleurer doucement. Il ronronna et se foutait de se cacher à présent. Il aimait le blond, autant qu'il le voit et qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut. Bill n'avait plus envie de faire l'effort de le masquer, c'était déjà trop difficile.

Lorsque l'émission se termina Bill se sentit vraiment épuisé et voulu aller se coucher alors il se releva.

« Bonne nuit Tom. »

« Bonne nuit Bill. » Répondit Tom toujours assis sur le canapé un peu empâté.

Bill se dirigea vers sa chambre, il aurait voulu serrer Tom sans ses bras mais il avait peur de déraper alors il ne le fit pas. Seulement cette fois ce fut le blond qui se leva rapidement pour le rattraper et le serrer contre lui. Bill répondit à l'étreinte fortement et souffla dans le cou de Tom qui embrassa la joue du brun avant de le laisser aller dormir et de retourner ouvrir son lit.

[…]

Finalement, au bout d'une heure chacun manquait à l'autre. Ils voulaient être encore proches. Tom voulait encore caresser les cheveux bruns de Bill qui lui voulait encore sentir la chaleur rassurante du dreadé contre lui. Tom n'irait pas dans la chambre de Bill n'étant pas encore prêt à laisser entendre son attirance au brun. Mais Bill lui se leva, comme depuis trois nuits et alla dans le salon discrètement. Tom fit comme la veille, il fit semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'allait faire le brun et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Bill alla s'asseoir près du meuble de télé à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

Tom ne fit pas durer le suspense, il le voulait tout contre lui et avait un peu mal pour Bill, il se doutait que le brun devait l'aimer plus fort que n'importe qui pour se lever en pleine nuit simplement pour le regarder dormir.

« Bill ? Viens… »

« Tu…Euh je… » Balbutia l'intéressé.

« Le lit est plus confortable que le sol je pense. » Tenta le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu es sûr ? » Répondit Bill en se relevant.

« Oui vient près de moi. »

Tom se poussa de l'autre côté du lit pour laisser Bill s'allonger sous les couvertures. Le brun se mit sur le dos et regarda en l'air gêné. Il soupira tandis que Tom le regardait éclairé par les lumières de la ville la tête appuyé sur son coude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Tom.

« Rien. Enfin…Tu savais depuis quand que je venais là le soir ? »

« Hier. J'ai fait semblant de dormir pour finalement vraiment m'endormir du coup je ne t'ai pas vu partir mais je sais que tu es venu. » Expliqua Tom qui se rapprocha de Bill.

« Et tu m'as rien dit hein, ami indigne ! »

« Ben non…Je savais pas vraiment comment te le dire aussi. J'ai pas trouvé ça important. » Mentit le dreadé.

« Mouai… »

Le silence prit place et Bill fit descendre sa main le long de son corps pour trouver celle de Tom qu'il serra. Le blond n'en fut pas surprit et entrelaça leurs doigts. Tous les deux étaient comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans la poitrine de l'autre comprenant les sentiments de l'autre. Quel premier pas faire ? Où aller ? Jusqu'où ?

Tom parla de nouveau après avoir prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait hésité mais il voulait savoir, il avait peur de se tromper et de se prendre le plus gros vent de sa vie plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait sous le charme d'un homme, c'était nouveau pour lui, il ne voulait pas encore se blesser.

« Bill ? »

« Hum ? » Murmura le brun en tournant la tête découvrant les yeux brillants de Tom dans l'obscurité.

« Tu…Tu m'aimes ? »

Le blanc. Le gros blanc. Celui qui fait mal au cœur, qui vous empêche de respirer et vous laisse en suspend. Puis une inspiration et une réponse. Simple.

« Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi Tom. Tellement amoureux de toi putain… » Avoua le brun en tremblant avant s'éclater en sanglots de peur de se faire rejeter tout de suite.

Bill tourna le dos à Tom après avoir lâché sa main mais le blond se rapprocha de lui et le força à lui faire face avant de le prendre tout contre lui étouffant ses sanglots.

« Shhht…Calme toi Bill…Je voulais juste savoir parce que… » Tom prit une grande inspiration et continua. « Parce que…J'ai l'impression que…Bill…Juste, embrasse moi. »

Tout le corps du brun se crispa dans les bras de Tom avant qu'il ne se cramponne plus fort et relève la tête violemment et qu'il plaque le blond au matelas pour le regarder toujours en pleurant. Bill passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Tom mais ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite.

« Depuis la première fois Tom…Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu au travers de ma vitrine mon cœur s'écrase contre ma poitrine dès que tu es là… »

« Pardon d'avoir joué avec toi dans la cabine d'essayage…La veste du sais, je voulais juste…savoir ce que tu ressentais… » Repensa Tom.

« C'est rien, tu es beau, tellement beau, tellement…Je t'aime. » Acheva Bill dans un souffle semblant ne pas croire à ses propres mots. « Je t'aime… »

Et dans un mouvement lent Bill se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Tom redevenue plus douces depuis ce matin. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent un instant et les larmes de Bill se tarirent. Les lèvres du blond avaient le goût de baume à lèvres parfumé à la fraise.

Tom répondit au baiser emprisonnant la lèvre inférieur de Bill entre les sienne plusieurs fois avant de retourner Bill sur le matelas pour le ré embrasser plus fort, plus profondément sa langue goûtant la peau fine et rouge de la bouche du brun. Leurs mains se trouvèrent sous les couvertures et s'enlacèrent en même temps que leurs langues lorsque Bill passa la barrière des dents du dreadé. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, rien de sexuel n'allait se passer, ils le savaient, ils voulaient juste se dire qu'ils s'aimaient doucement.

Le dreadé se recula un peu et embrassa le cou de Bill avant de lui avouer à lui aussi son secret de cœur…Il se fichait du reste à présent et ne se fiait plus qu'à cette chaleur qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il était proche du brun…

« Tu m'as appris à t'aimer si vite Bill…Moi aussi je suis amoureux et c'est la première fois. »

Ils se sourirent et Tom se rallongea sur le côté prenant Bill contre lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement avec comme prochain projet de dormir dans la chambre du brun pour toutes les prochaines nuits. Le canapé ne se dépilerait plus jamais pour le dreadé qui venait de dire définitivement adieu au trottoir d'en face en un seul baiser.

**FIN**


End file.
